


All is Fair in Love and Strife

by Zack_Fairs_Booty



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Age Alteration, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Man Pain, Past Sexual Abuse, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zack_Fairs_Booty/pseuds/Zack_Fairs_Booty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack and Cloud meet under the same circumstance, but with very different reasons. The two men have been having dreams about each other for ten years, long before they actually met. Their pasts have been altered, and their future depends on their alliance-or, rather, their love for one another. And something is lurking deep within the planet, aching to be free. This is it...Gaia's last stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Decade of Dreams

_**Prologue** _

_He was in an unrecognizable place, kneeling on the ground with an unconscious Tifa in his arms. There was an injured Soldier on the stairway across from him._

_“Cloud…” the soldier managed to mutter. “Finish Sephiroth off…”_

_Cloud nodded and lay Tifa gingerly back onto the cold ground. He grabbed the massive bloody sword that was next to him, and made his way to the stairs._

_That’s when he saw Sephiroth, carrying the head of some creature in one hand, his masamune in the other._

_Cloud could feel anger and hatred bubble up from his core, and he charged at the general._

This dream was not unfamiliar to Cloud. He had been having it for years, and it was actually part of the reason he joined Shinra. The first time he had it, he was eight years old. He did not recognize Tifa or Sephiroth. He had the dream a few more times throughout the years, but he could never make any sense of it.

And then came the day he saw Sephiroth on television. Cloud remembered sitting frozen in front of the small screen while a reporter talked about the greatness of the Silver General.

Cloud didn’t really know how to feel at the time. Eventually, he pushed the dream from his memory, assuming that it had to be some kind of weird coincidence. Sephiroth was a hero, nothing like the version in his dreams.

After some time, Cloud was able to recognize the girl from his dream as an older version of Tifa. That’s when it got slightly personal, even though he and Tifa hardly had a relationship. He decided that this dream, or premonition, or whatever the hell it was, could no longer be a coincidence. He knew he needed to join Shinra, and he needed to make sure that whatever terrible thing that happened to Sephiroth in his dreams never happened to him in the present time.

Now, Cloud had had this dream countless times. He could replay it in his mind while he was awake, and accurately include every detail of the gruesome scene. However, with the most recent version, something else happened. Something was different.

This time, a voice rang through his mind just before he woke up.

“ _Save him.”_

* * *

 

 

            Cloud woke abruptly, his heart hammering heavily within his chest. He rubbed his eyes and steadied his breathing.

The barracks were still totally dark, which was a relief. He could still squeeze in another few hours of sleep. Unfortunately, he was wide awake and focusing on the change to his ten year long recurring dream.

“Save him?” he asked himself. “The SOLDIER?” He had still never found out who the black haired SOLDIER was, even after being with Shinra for over a month.

            Cloud huffed and flipped onto his stomach, staring at the bars at the head of his bed.

            In all honestly, Cloud had given up questioning this decade long dream. He had thought about every possible explanation for why it was happening. Was he cursed by some supernatural entity? Was he a prophet of sorts? Did he make it up in his mind? Was he just crazy? Cloud always went with the latter. He knew that he should have stayed home, should have avoided pursuing the odd pull that the dream had on him, along with some other underling factors. He didn’t know Tifa, and yet he still felt obligated to save her if for some reason the dream was a vision of the future. He didn’t know the black haired SOLDIER either, but he _felt_ like he did. And if anything happened to either of them, something that he could have prevented…well, it would be all his fault.

            Cloud pondered the dream a little more, wondering if there were any alteration to the rest of it. As far as he could remember, there hadn’t been. After an hour or so, his mind began to slowdown, and he was able to fall back asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

             By morning, Cloud had nearly forgotten his dream. He carried on with his day, beginning at six am, lasting until five pm. Because of his sleep disturbance, he was exhausted after his final class of the day ended.

            “Cloud!” a voice rang out behind him. He turned and recognized the small chubby man with short brown hair, running in his direction. He managed a smile and waited for him to catch up.

            “Hey, Samuel.” Cloud said when the man was closer.

            “Hey yourself!” Samuel chuckled. “Got any plans for tonight?”

            Cloud shrugged. It was Friday night, the beginning of the weekend. He usually spent them training alone, or playing cards with the other men who were too anti-social to go to the bars. “Probably hit the gym for a while tonight. Otherwise, nothing. Why what’s up?”

            Samuel sighed as the entered the cafeteria. “You know, keep training like you are and you’ll make the rest of us look bad!”

            Cloud laughed. “Alright, how about you come with? You were really slacking on that 5K this morning, maybe you should work on your cardio.”

            “Psh.” Samuel scoffed as they got in line. “You’re funny. You know cardio isn’t my strong spot.”

            “Which is why you should work on it. Unless you _want_ to pass out in front of the judges during the physical examination.”

            Samuel wiped his short, stringy bangs back from his forehead. “Nah, I’ll be alright. We still have another two months before that anyways! I don’t want to waste up all of my energy before then!”

            Cloud chuckled and grabbed one of the plastic trays, filling it with a scoop of macaroni, an apple, and a steamy pile of broccoli. Samuel opted out of the vegetables and got a double order of macaroni.

            The two found an empty table near the window that overlooked the courtyard and settled into it.

            “So what happens if we don’t make it into SOLDIER?” Samuel asked, cheese flying from his mouth.

            “Uhh…you know, I never really thought about it. I’m sure if you have some sort of asset that is proven to be beneficial to the company, they’ll keep you around. Maybe hire you as a cook or a janitor.” Cloud bit into his apple. “Or maybe they just take you out back and let the SOLDIERS execute you.” he joked.

            Samuel groaned. “I don’t know how to cook or clean!”

            “Don’t plan on failing the exams then!” Cloud exclaimed. “Two months. You can train and make it, man. I have faith in you.” The last part was a lie. Cloud liked Samuel. He was the first friend he made while in Shinra. However, Samuel was…lazy. Inattentive. Careless. Forgetful. He was basically everything a SOLDIER wasn’t. But Cloud couldn’t bring himself to tell him that.

            “Eh. I guess we’ll just see.” Samuel grumbled quietly.

            The two finished their dinner, and Cloud headed off to change before going to the gym.

            To his surprise, there were only three men inside of the gym when he arrived. None of them were familiar, but they were clearly all SOLDIERS. They were larger than Cloud, which was intimidating. He opted out of weight lifting, and instead took a place at one of the treadmills on the far end of the room.

            Cloud had been excited when he first was able to use these special treadmills. They were virtual reality. The user wears a helmet that shows a different landscape, like a forest, desert, or even a bog. It would throw obstacles in the way, and the more you were able to avoid, the more points you would get. It was basically a training session for stamina, as well as agility, preparing one for the off chance that they would need to run away from something pursuing them rather than fight it.

He grabbed the helmet that was resting on top of the controls and slid it over his blonde spikes, then scrolled through the map options before hopping onto the conveyer.

            Somehow, he ended up jumping onto the same map as the man running next to him. He immediately had to jump over a log that was in his way, and he felt the conveyer begin to move beneath him. He could barely see the SOLDIER ahead of him, and knew that whatever they were running from must be close behind. He pressed a button that increased the speed, trying to catch up to the SOLDIER.

            After a solid five minutes of jumping and ducking, Cloud was finally caught up to the man ahead of him. They ran along side of each other, offering no words or glances. They just ran and ran, until an opening in the forest could be seen. This was when the simulation got difficult. Cloud could hear the monster gaining on them, forcing him to crank up the speed even more. The other runner did the same, and Clouds legs screamed at him to give up, his lungs aching with lack of proper oxygen intake. But he knew he couldn’t give up, and he had to finish strong.

            Finally, they reached the end, and the simulation was completed. Cloud took his helmet off as the conveyer belt beneath him began to slow steadily to a stop. He stepped off and wiped the sweat from his face, bending over to attempt to catch his breath.

            “You did good out there, kid.” The man said. “I was doing a level ten, infantrymen usually can’t make it past a level five.

            Cloud continued to breathe heavy, but managed to mutter “Well, I didn’t really run the whole thing. I don’t think it counts.”

            He glanced up at the man, who was now standing on the opposite side of the treadmill Cloud had been using. His blood ran cold through his veins, and his heart jerked into his throat.

            It was literally the man of his dreams.

            “Don’t be modest. I was only a little over a minute in before you joined me. We were going at it for a good half an hour.” His bright mako eyes shined at Cloud, who forced a smile.

            “You aren’t even breaking a sweat!” he finally straightened up. “I can hardly breathe, and you look like you could do it again twelve times over!”

            The SOLDIER laughed. “I’ve been with Shinra for two years man, I should hope that my stamina is a little higher than that of someone whose been here a month.” He extended his hand. “Zack Fair, by the way.”

            Cloud nonchalantly wiped his sweaty palm on his shorts before shaking Zack’s hand. “Cloud Strife, sir.”

            Zack rolled his eyes. “I don’t care too much for formalities, Cloud. Not until I make it to First Class, anyways.” He winked.

            Cloud’s heart was finally relaxing, and he half smiled at Zack. “I’ll try to remember that.”

            Zack ran his fingers through his black, porcupine-like hair. “As much as I would love to chat, I do need to get going. I have a training session with my mentor.” He said unenthusiastically, setting the helmet down on his own treadmill. He turned to walk away, but faced Cloud once more before adding, “I’ll see you around, Spikey.”

            Cloud grunted and shook his head, smiling. “Yeah, see you around.”

            Zack returned the smile and left the gym, grabbing his bag on the way out the door. As subtly as possible, Cloud grabbed his own gym bag and scuttled out behind Zack, not wanting to lose sight of him.

            He followed him down the opposite end of the hallway that lead to the gym, and immediately knew what kind of training Zack was going to do. He found the door that lead up the stairs, and was able to peek through the large double sided window that showed the training room that Zack had headed into.

            Cloud recognized the other man immediately as First Class Angeal Hewley, quite possibly the most influential and honorable SOLDIER to date. He wasn’t able to hear what they were saying, but he could tell that Angeal was yelling at Zack for something. Cloud looked at the time and realized it was a little after six-thirty, so maybe Zack was late for his training.

            Cloud’s face turned red as he watched Zack begin to strip down, changing into his heavier SOLDIER uniform. Angeal continued to chew Zack out, not even paying mind to the Second’s lack of decency, making Cloud wonder if Zack was always so shameless.

            While he watched Zack put on the goggles and fight, Cloud’s mind processed what was going on. If Zack was a second class SOLDIER, then why in the world would his dream be saying that he needed the help of Cloud? Better yet, _how_ was he supposed to _save_ him? Was he supposed to wait until the moment came, and he had to reenact his dream? Or could he fix it all before that even happened?

            Cloud noticed that Zack was an excellent fighter and swordsman. He had to be on the fast track to First Class. However, Angeal stepped in and ended the simulation before Zack even got to finish.

            Cloud decided to scurry out before the other two left, and made his way back to the barracks.

            He took a quick shower and dragged his feet to his bed, collapsing into it immediately.

            “Aww, did pretty boy have a long day?” he heard his bunk mates low voice come from above. He opened his eyes and saw Ryley’s face peeking down at him.

            “I did actually, yeah.”

            Ryley grinned. “You just getting back from the gym?”

            “Yeah. I think I popped a lung and blew out my spleen, but I might be okay.” He muttered, folding his arm beneath his head.

            “Oh thank the Gods, we wouldn’t want anything serious happening to our favorite blonde!”

            Cloud rolled his eyes and chuckled. “What’re you doing, turning in so early? You shouldn’t even be tired, it’s not like you do anything all day.”

            Ryley raised his eyebrows. “Damn! What kind of snarky monster have we all turned you into!” he laughed and his head disappeared, only for him to slide down a moment later. “I actually have plans for the night, I was taking a little snooze before I go out. You know, you should come with. Meet some babes, have a good time.”

            “Not really my thing.”

            “Okay, fine. I can find you a dude instead.”

            “Not that, the whole going out thing!” Cloud exclaimed defensively. “I don’t like the bar scene. I’m not much of a drinker.”

            Ryley shook his head and sat down on the foot of Cloud’s bed as he tied on his boots. “Whatever you say man. Either way, more for me.” He grinned as he finished with his boots, and then he was on his way.

            Cloud tried to think more about Zack, but it was a wasted effort. Instead, he fell into a deep, comfortable, uninterrupted, sleep.

 

 

            Zack’s feet pounded on the treadmill, his breath even and steady. He checked the time quickly, and figured he would be finished just in time to make his training session with Angeal.

            Angeal seemed off these days. He was crabbier than normal, and a lot less lenient. Zack assumed the now daily training simulations were part of the First Class regime, but it still seemed a bit ridiculous. Besides, when was he ever going to have to fight something as strong as a thousand infantrymen, or even Sephiroth himself?

            He sensed someone step onto the treadmill next to him and join in on the run. He didn’t glance back, but could tell that the other man was gaining on him. After a while, the two were running side by side. Zack could sense the heart rate of the other man sky rocket, and figured that he was an infantryman who would be dropping out any minute. However, he stood his ground, and finished strong alongside Zack.

            He was thoroughly impressed. Infantrymen _never_ made it past level five, and this kid rocked through level ten!

            He got off of his treadmill and pulled the helmet from his head, shaking his hair out.

            He looked down at the infantryman, who was doubled over and panting hard. There was something familiar about the wild blonde spikes, but he couldn’t figure out what.

            The two exchanged a brief conversation before the blonde looked up at Zack, who nearly gasped out loud. A quick flashback of the recurring dream he had been having for years pierced through his mind.

            He was carrying the blonde through a thick rain storm, constantly having to ward off what looked like Shinra infantrymen. He never reached a destination, but something inside of him knew that he needed to get somewhere, and fast. Nothing ever changed in the dream. Until the one he had last night. At the very end of his dream, just before he woke up, a voice rang out around him. _“Find him.”_

Zack couldn’t even remember what he had said to the blonde, only realizing what was going on when he was shaking hands with him.

            “Cloud Strife, sir.” The blonde said.

            So his name was Cloud? It was so strange, to finally have a name for the man he was always saving in his dreams.

            Zack sort of panicked when he realized he was late, and cut his introduction short before leaving the gym to meet Angeal.

            He was seven minutes late.

            “Where the hell have you been?!” Angeal exclaimed. “We said six-thirty, and you come strolling in, out of uniform, seven minutes late!”

            “Sorry, sorry.” Zack mumbled, digging his SOLDIER uniform out. He changed right in front of Angeal, not wanting to waste any time by being modest. Besides, it wasn’t like Angeal hadn’t seen him in his underwear before.

            He went through a simulation, and he knew that it went terribly. In the end, Angeal had to cut it short.

            “What is wrong with you today?” Angeal asked. “Where is your head?”

            Zack shrugged. “You’re overworking me, Geal. I’m a growing boy, I need a break once in a while.”

            “First Classes don’t get breaks.” Angeal spit. He then took a deep breath. “Sorry. Maybe you’re right. But I don’t think you’re being honest with me, Zack. What’s on your mind?” he was calmer now, speaking gently.

            “It’s nothing…” Zack shoved his workout bag with his foot. “Just…you remember me having that dream, right? Where I’m carrying that infantryman through the rain?”

            Angeal nodded. “I didn’t know you were still having it.”

            “Well, I wasn’t. I hadn’t for a long time. But I had it again last night. And then…I shit you not Angeal, I met the guy today. That’s why I was a little late. I ran into him at the gym. What do you think that means?”

            Angeal frowned. “You’ve never met him before?”

            “Just learned his name today.”

            “What was it?”

            “Cloud Strife.” Zack said, sensing familiarity within the name. “And I know this sounds crazy, but I feel like I know him. Something is really whacky about all of this.”

            “I agree.’ Angeal said simply. “I’ll do some digging on him. But don’t let this get in the way of what is important, Zack. I don’t know what to make of it, but it’s most likely just one big coincidence.”

            Zack nodded. “I sure hope you’re right.”

           

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! In case you're wondering, this is a re-upload of this story. Long story short, I'm an idiot who screwed up and...well, there's not much else to add. ANYWHO this is the first chapter of many to come-I have a lot for plans and high expectations for this fic. I hope you enjoyed this, and don't hesitate to shoot me some feedback! I always love to hear from you guys :)
> 
> BY THE BY if you want updates on story progression and all that jazz, follow me on tumblr at www.zack-fairs-booty.tumblr.com ! I can't guarantee how much I'll use it for fic updates, but it would be a great way for you to ask me questions and for me to get to know you all!!!
> 
> *This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Final Fantasy world, which is trademarked by Square Enix. Unfortunately, I do not claim any ownership over these characters. I do not profit financially from this work.


	2. Keeping it Cool

Cloud’s focus was still off during his materia class the following Monday. Though it didn’t matter, as he already knew the basics of its structure, use, and development. He couldn’t get his mind off of Zack, and how he was going to go about approaching the second class SOLDIER again.

“I know you already understand what I’m saying, Strife, but it would be nice if you could at least _look_ like you are paying attention to me.” Professor Meridean grumbled from the front of the lecture hall.

Cloud was seated in the second row from the front, directly in the middle. He hadn’t even realized Meridean was speaking to him until he felt the entire gaze of the room shift to him. His face darkened with embarrassment.

He made eye contact with the professor, who had to be no older than twenty six. “Sorry.” Cloud apologized, clicking his pen. “What were you saying?”

He half smiled and aimed his laser pointer at the projector tarp, which showed four orbs of materia. “What kind of materia are these?”

Immediately, Cloud responded “Summon materia.”

“Can you tell me the function of a summon materia, Strife?”

“It, uh, summons a creature to be used in battle.”

He smiled. “And can you identify which ones are fully developed, along with which one is of the highest level?”

Cloud’s eye flicked across the four. “Well, the first and fourth are the fully developed ones, as they are the deepest shade of red. The second and third are still somewhat see through, so they need more time to become denser. And the first one is the highest level, as it is giving off a much more vibrant glow than the fourth.”

Meridean beamed at him. “Good to know at least _someone_ is listening to me ramble along down here. Go back to your daydreams, Strife.”

Cloud’s face heated up again, and he tried to focus more intently throughout the rest of the lecture, answering questions here and there to make up for the silence of the rest of the class.

When class let out at three, Cloud stood quickly to leave. However, Meridean summoned him to the front before he could sneak out.

“You’re at the top of my class, you know.” he told him, organizing papers into his briefcase. “There hasn’t been an instance where I questioned you and you didn’t have answer for me.”

Cloud shrugged. “I’m a quick learner. And this stuff…well, it’s interesting to me. It’s easy to learn when the subject is intriguing.”

Meridean nodded, folding his arms over his chest. “Cloud, there’s really no reason for you to waste your time in my class. You are on the fast track to becoming a great SOLDIER, and I don’t want to hold you back from that. So here’s what I’m going to do.” He grabbed a piece of paper from the front desk. “I want you to show up to Professor Green’s class at eight a.m. next Monday and give him this form.”

“What is it?” he asked, taking it from him.

While Cloud skimmed through it, Meridean answered. “It’s a transfer form. I want you to start your materia skills training, instead of sticking around in my class. You might be a little behind, as it’s usually only for third class SOLDEIRS but…when I present the final exam at the end of next month, just make sure you show up for it.”

“Are you sure this is okay?” Cloud asked, frowning.

“Of course!” He smiled. “I wouldn’t suggest it if you weren’t allowed to. I want you to be challenged, and you’re not getting the challenge you deserve by being in my class. I think that you could really benefit from this.”

Cloud folded the paper and shoved it into his back pocket. “Yeah, I’ll give it a shot.”

Meridean beamed at him. “Wonderful.” He stepped closer to Cloud and rested his hand gently on the side of Cloud’s bicep. “I’m sad to see you go, but I know you’re going to do very well in SOLDIER.” he added, running his hand down Cloud’s arm. “Not to mention, you’ll start to finally fill out.” he winked.

Cloud pulled his arm away. “Thanks for the recommendation.” And he turned away, walking quickly out the door.

Cloud shook the thought of Meridean out of his head. The young professor had always been sort of overly friendly towards Cloud, and it made him nauseous. It wasn’t that Meridean was unattractive, but Cloud thought that he was the type of man who you would hate to run into late at night on the street. He was actually thankful that he wouldn’t have to see him three days a week anymore.

 He made it back to the barracks and decided to change into workout clothes. He figured that he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on his homework anyways, so he could at least could get some more training in.

His lack of focus caused him to nearly trip over himself as he pushed through the gym door, and a familiar person came into view.

Zack peeked over his shoulder and greeted Cloud with a smile.

“Hey, it’s you again!” he said, shoving his phone into his pocket. “You didn’t come here to have another go at the simulator again did you?”

Cloud chuckled and shook his head. “No, my legs are still shot from Friday. I was going to have an arm day but…” he looked around the empty room.

“You need a spotter?” Zack asked enthusiastically.

“I can’t-“

“I’ll spot you!” Zack offered before Cloud could protest.

“Are you sure? You probably have millions of other things going on, I don’t want to keep you from your duties.”

Zack had already began to prepare one of the bench presses that lined the left side of the room. “You’re just scared that I’m gonna make fun of those little arms.” His eyes flicked to Cloud’s for a split second before loading more weights onto the bar.

“They’re not that little!” Cloud said defensively, looking at his biceps.

“I could pick my teeth with them.”

Cloud dropped down onto the bench. “Whatever, man. You won’t be saying that after I bench a clean two hundred.”

Zack snorted. “You know, I’m gonna be able to tell that you’re lying when you struggle with the one fifty I put on here.”

Cloud said nothing, but positioned himself directly beneath the bar. He aligned his thumbs with the smooth markings, and lifted the bar off of the rack. As Cloud predicted, the one fifty was a breeze. He almost smirked when Zack’s face showed a look of surprise.

“Alright, alright. You got me, man. I may have to learn to take you more seriously.” He retreated back and grabbed more weights to add to the bar.

“No worries.” Cloud smiled. “I’m small, but I’m not a weakling. I thought you would have learned that from before, but…”

Zack rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I got you. Two hundred on there, kiddo. Show me what you got.”

Cloud did twelve reps, his arms shaking slightly near the end.

He sat up afterwards and rolled his shoulders to get the blood to pump back to his fingertips. “So, where are you from?” he questioned, filling the silence.

“Me? Gongaga.” Zack answered, circling around to stand in front of Cloud. He began to do squats while Cloud was resting.

Cloud stifled a laugh. “Gongaga, eh? I was wondering where that little accent you have was coming from.”

“Whoa now, what do you know about Gongaga?!” Zack pointed defensively.

Cloud shrugged and lay back down on the bench. “Nothing, just sounds a little backwater to me is all.”

Zack stood above Cloud again, resting his fingertips near Cloud’s fists when his arms started to shake again near the end.

“What about you, huh?” Zack asked. “You can’t hide you northern accent from me, where are you from?”

Cloud sat up again. “Nibelheim.”

Zack burst out in laughter. “That sounds pretty backwater to me!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Cloud brushed him off. “I guess we’re both some genuine country boys then.”

“I suppose so.” Zack folded his arms across his chest. “Total opposites in a way, though.”

Cloud lay back down to begin his final rep. “How do you mean?” he questioned, positioning himself again.

Zack rounded the bench to stand over Cloud. “Well, I’m from the south. You know, warm, sunny, cheerful. And you’re from the north. Which is cold and snowy and gloomy.” He had to help Cloud with the last few reps. When Cloud was nearly done, he added with a smirk “Kind of fits your personality.”

Cloud nearly dropped the bar, and Zack had to catch it.

“I’m not gloomy!” Cloud pouted, pushing the bar back up and letting it rest for the final time. “You’re just overly cheerful, you probably think everybody around you is gloomy.”

Zack just shook his head and laughed. “Whatever tough guy, you wanna attempt to spot me?” he began to add more weights onto the bar.

Cloud slid off of the bench. “Uhh, I mean, I can try.”

Cloud saw a smile creep over Zack’s face as he took his turn laying down on the bench. “Don’t worry, kiddo, I have faith in you.”

“What’s with all this ‘kiddo’ stuff?” Cloud asked as Zack began his reps. “You can’t be much older than I am.”

“I’m twenty.” Zack breathed. “And you’re…eighteen?”

“Yeah, and? Two years doesn’t make me a kid compared to you.”

“Well,” Zack put the bar back and stood up, stretching his arms out. “SOLDIER ages you. I’ve done a lot of things, you know? Been a lot of places, met a lot of people. I feel a lot older than twenty sometimes. I wasn’t trying to offend you, it’s just something I call all the recruits. But maybe you’re right, you really aren’t a kid either, Spikey.”

“Spikey?!” Cloud exclaimed.

“What?” a smug look spread over Zack’s face. “I won’t call you kiddo anymore, but I still have to call you something.” He lay back down on the bench. “Besides, I give all of my friends a nickname. It’s sort of my thing.”

“Friend?” Cloud frowned. “I don’t think SOLDEIRs and recruits are even supposed to casually talk to each other, let alone be friends.”

“I didn’t join SOLDIER so I could be a stuck up prude.” Zack told him. “If I was forced to only talk to other SOLDIERs or our superiors, I would lose my mind!” He finished up his reps. “And you _are_ spotting over four hundred pounds above me with your crotch six inches from my face. Spotting is intimate Cloud, it demands trust. And you can’t trust someone who isn’t a friend.”

Cloud’s face went red and he snorted. “Not like I would be much help if you couldn’t lift it.”

“Two is better than one, no matter what the circumstance.”

Zack did his final rep, and the two continued their workouts together, each helping out when needed.

During their workout, the image of Zack lying on the stairs, dying, kept popping into Cloud’s mind. And the more they talked and joked, the more he wanted to be able to stop that from ever happening.

He also felt himself beginning to develop a sort of crush on Zack. He silently shamed himself for doing so, as his crushes usually ended badly. He had lost a lot of friends back home because of this.

 “Cloud?” Zack’s voice broke through his thoughts.

Cloud blinked a few times and looked questioningly at Zack, who was holding an almost empty water bottle. “Sorry, what?”

Zack snickered. “I asked if you wanted to go grab some dinner out on the town. I’m a growing boy, the cafeteria food here isn’t enough to satisfy my hunger.”

“Sure.” Cloud agreed, feeling slightly nervous. “Yeah, I could eat.”

“Alright, sweet. I’m gonna shower and change quick, do you want to meet by the water fountain in the main lobby at…what, six?”

“Sounds good to me.” he said as they began to walk out of the gym.

They walked down the hall quietly, but as they parted ways, Zack ruffled Cloud’s hair and chuckled. “See you at six, Spike.”

* * *

 

            Zack had been looking for some good music on his phone to help fill the silence of the gym when he heard someone stumble through the door. He glanced back, recognizing Cloud’s vibrant blonde spikes immediately.

            “Hey, it’s you again!” he had yelled, gratefully shoving his phone back into his pocket. He had been hoping that he would see Cloud again soon, so that he could possibly get some answers. But he didn’t want to freak the kid out by overwhelming him with questions right away, so he figured he should warm up to the recruit, gain his trust, and then go in for the kill. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

            While they were working out, Zack found himself completely drawn to Cloud. It was odd.

            Zack knew that others thought of him as a friendly person. He also knew that he had an overwhelming personality that either made people cringe away or smile brightly when they saw him. And given Cloud’s personality type, the two should have clashed terribly.

            But they didn’t. Instead, Zack found himself trying his best to impress Cloud, and working extra hard to get the other man to smile and laugh.

            By the time they were done working out, Zack knew that he was falling for the one person in his life that had always caused him to feel afraid. Not exactly afraid _of_ Cloud, but afraid of _losing_ him. He could still feel the sort of regret and sadness that he felt in his dream, with Cloud’s limp body slung over his shoulder.

            Even in his waking life, he had never been that afraid of something.

            He could tell something was on Cloud’s mind as well, something that was bothering him. He had grown quieter near the end of their workout, and now he was zoning out completely.

            “Cloud?” Zack asked.

            Cloud’s eyes snapped up to Zack, a bit of confusion on his face.

            “I asked if you wanted to go grab some dinner out on the town. I’m a growing boy, and the cafeteria food here isn’t enough to satisfy my hunger.”

            Cloud had agreed, and Zack felt his heart skip a small beat.

            While they walked down the hallway, Zack’s heart was still crashing in his chest. He could feel the mako begin to circulate throughout his body, giving him another rush of energy.

            Before they parted, he ruffled Cloud’s hair, probably a little too aggressively.

            “I’ll see you at six, Spike.” he verified, and headed off towards his apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

Cloud stood near the massive water fountain, watching the continuous stream of water shoot upwards and then come back down again. His hands rested inside the pockets of his almost black jeans. He also opted for a casual plain black t-shirt that made him appear a bit more buff than he actually was.

He didn’t know why he felt obligated to dress so nicely. If he had gone out with Samuel or Ryley, he probably wouldn’t have even have bothered to change out of his work out clothes, let alone shower. But tonight, he found himself spraying just a tiny squirt of cologne onto his neck. He didn’t even know why, it wasn’t like he was expecting to be up close and personal with Zack. But just in case…

Zack approached the water fountain a few minutes before six. Cloud was already there, his back turned to him. He watched the blonde run a hand through his golden blonde hair, which was noticeably still damp from a shower.

“Not even water can control those spikes, huh?” Zack’s voice called out.

Cloud turned around and sighed. “You’re one to talk.” he breathed, nodding at Zack’s black hair. It was combed back, his own spikes still a little wet, but much more tame Cloud’s. He was wearing tight black jeans with a pair of worn out Converse sneakers, and a deep purple zip up hoodie over a light gray shirt.

“My hair isn’t as noticeable as yours!” Zack exclaimed defensively. When he got close enough, he reached out and tousled Cloud’s hair.

Cloud playfully shoved Zack’s arm away from him. “Do you _have_ to do that?”

“I’m just messing with ya, Spike!” he laughed. “Hey, where do you wanna eat, anyways?”

Cloud tried to flatten his hair back down, but with no success. “I actually haven’t really had the chance to go into Midgar, so I don’t even know what’s good. I was hoping to let you lead the way.”

Zack folded one arm over his chest, bringing his other hand to his chin in a faux thinking position. “Well, what are you in the mood for?”

“Uhh…maybe something super greasy and heart attack inducing?” he suggested. The food in the cafeteria really wasn’t that bad, but it was all nutritional and low in fat. Cloud missed his mom’s home cooked meals, with red meat, mashed potatoes, and thick gravy.

“I know a great burger place under the plate!” Zack exclaimed, his eyes lighting up.

“Under the plate?” Cloud asked, wary. “Like…the slums?”

“Come on, don’t judge.” Zack begged. “It seems kind of sketchy, I know, but the people there are great, and the food has never made me sick!” he clasped his hands together and stepped another foot closer to Cloud, leaving only a small space between them. “Can we _pleeeease_ go there? I’ll protect you from the big bad slum rats, I promise!”

“Fine!” Cloud couldn’t help but smile. Zack pumped a fist into the air, causing Cloud to add, “You’re such a little kid, you know that?”

“Someone has to make up for your all-too-mature personality.” Zack stated, leading the way out the building. “Don’t be a grump or I won’t pay for your dinner.”

“You aren’t going to pay for it anyways!”

“Mhm, we’ll see about that.” Zack winked down at Cloud.

Cloud shook his head and decided it best not to try to argue with the older man. Maybe Zack would forget about it later.

As they walked through Midgar, Cloud could pinpoint the exact moment in which they were nearing the slums. A burning rubber smell began to fill his nostrils, and the streets looked like they hadn’t been repaved since they were first build.

“I spent a lot of time around here when I first moved down here.” Zack told Cloud after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“Why?” Cloud frowned.

Zack shrugged. “I hated Shinra when I first joined. I didn’t want to be surrounded by a bunch of beef heads who only seemed to know how to fight, drink, and talk trash about everybody else.” He stretched his arms behind his head. “You know, back in Gongaga, I was really well known. There wasn’t a soul who hated me, not a single person who didn’t smile back when I smiled at them, or didn’t chat with me about things going on around town. But then I get here, where people would purposely avoid me in the halls, or would turn up their nose when I greeted them. So…I guess I came down under the plate to be around people who respected me in the same manner that I respected them. Is that weird?” Zack finished, looking down sadly at Cloud.

“Of course not.” Cloud sympathized. “I think it’s a small town thing, though. We come from places where everybody knows almost everything about us, and we are shown the highest levels of respect, no matter what our social standing. But then we come here, where people turn up their nose at our accent or invalidate our kindness by calling it ‘creepy.’ It’s kind of like when you watch those crappy high school sitcoms, except we are the strange new kids, and Shinra is the school.” Cloud looked back up to Zack, who nodded along with what he has said. Cloud then added, “But you can’t tell me you didn’t make any friends right away. I mean, even _I_ did and I’m…what did you call me? ‘Cold and gloomy.’” Cloud smirked.

Zack’s eyes widened a little, and his skin flushed with a tinge of embarrassment. “Come on, you didn’t take that to heart did you?” he grinned, lightly elbowing Cloud.

“I’ll take it to my grave.” he joked, smiling back.

Zack chuckled and shook his head. “Anyway, yeah I made some friends eventually, but people were intimidated by me. I was top of my class-well, I still am, and I was loud-okay, I still am, and I was just super talkative.” he sighed. “Alright, so I haven’t changed since, but people just didn’t warm up to me as fast as, say, you did.”

Before Cloud had a chance to reply, Zack made a quick turn into the nearest building. Cloud followed behind him, getting a waft of deep fried food.

Zack made a beeline towards a booth in the back that was slightly more private so they could continue talking without the loudness of the bar in front.

“You know, speaking of which, I was nervous about asking you to come out to eat with me.” Zack said after they each took a seat on either side of the booth.

Cloud frowned. “Why would you be nervous about that?” How could _he_ make Zack nervous? If anything, it should have been vice versa. But Cloud felt at ease with Zack, and found that it wasn’t a hassle to make conversation like it was with some of the other Shinra members.

A waitress appeared with two menus and two waters. “Hey cuties, can I get you anything else to drink?”

Zack smiled up at her. “Yeah, can I get a hard iced tea?”

She nodded and looked to Cloud, who quickly responded with “Uhh, lemonade?”

“Hard lemonade?” she asked.

“Sure.” Cloud agreed.

Zack smirked at him as she left.

“What?” Cloud asked, taking a sip of his water.

“Have you ever drank before?”

Cloud shrugged, setting his glass back onto the table. “Maybe.”

“You don’t have to lie to me, Spike, and you don’t have to drink.”

The waitress returned with their drinks. “Need another minute?” she asked, noticing the unopened menus.

“Yeah, just a few.” Zack grinned at her. She blushed and turned away.

Zack’s eyes flicked up to Cloud, who was now looking through his menu. He stared only briefly at him before opening his own menu.

“I thought you might turn your nose up at me.” Zack said casually.

Cloud looked up through his eyelashes at the older man. “What?”

“You asked me why I was nervous about asking you to hang out. And I thought that you might tell me to piss off or something.” He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, grinning sheepishly at Cloud.

“Why would I do that?”

“Because! I told you, I’m not used to people actually wanting to go out of their way to spend time with me. It’s whatever, it’s no big deal.” He changed the subject before Cloud could ask any more questions. “You know what you want?”

“Uhh, yeah. I think I’m just going to get a burger. What’re you getting?”

“Same thing! You want some cheese curds?”

“I’ve never tried them, but I could give them a go.”

Zack’s jaw dropped. “Never tried them?! What kind of place is Nibelhiem anyways? How can you never have tried _cheese curds_?”

“I don’t know, we mostly eat a lot of soups and stews. Whatever will keep us warm?” Cloud’s brow furrowed together. “Is _that_ weird?”

“Just seems funny to me is all. I forget how different our cultures are.” He took a large gulp of his iced tea.

The waitress appeared again, a small note pad and a pen in her hand. “Are you all decided?” she asked, looking first to Zack and then to Cloud.

“Yep!” both men said in unison. They then stared at each other for a second, each waiting for the other to tell the waitress their order.

Zack chuckled and broke eye contact with Cloud, looking back to the waitress. “Yeah, can I get the double bacon cheeseburger combo meal with extra pickles and curly fries? And also, a large order of cheese curds.”

“Sure.” She smiled, writing his order down. “And for you, sweetie?” she looked to Cloud.

“Uhh, can I get a cheeseburger combo with only ketchup? And some curly fries for me as well.”

She was still smiling as she wrote down Cloud’s order. “Alright, I’ll go put this in right away, and I’ll be back with your curds shortly.” She grabbed the menus off the table and retreated back to the kitchen.

Cloud took a drink of his lemonade, forgetting it was filled with alcohol.

“Oh.” He said, puckering his lips. “Oh wow, yeah that’s…gross.”

Zack laughed, and he couldn’t help but notice how cute the blonde was. He silently cursed himself for thinking so, though. He needed to keep this strictly professional. It didn’t matter how skilled of an infantryman Cloud was, he couldn’t let himself begin to crush on him. “Come on, it can’t be that bad!” he teased, grabbing the glass from Cloud. After one sip, he too puckered his lips. “Okay, so it’s pretty strong. Try mine.” He pushed his iced tea over. “It’s a lot sweeter.”

Cloud took a drink of it, noticing that Zack was right-it was much tastier than his own drink. “Yeah, this is good.”

“Wait! I have an idea.” Zack exclaimed, claiming both glasses. He took a massive swig of the lemonade, and then dumped the rest of his iced tea into it. After a few stirs of his spoon, he pushed the glass to Cloud. “Alright, Spike, try that.”

Cloud squinted at the glass, but took a swig anyways. The two combined was the best thing that Cloud had ever drank in his life. “This is amazing.” He breathed, handing the glass to Zack, who took a large gulp immediately.

He closed his eyes and smiled. “Yep, that’s great.”

The waitress returned with their cheese curds. “You need more drinks?”

“Yes please!” Zack exclaimed. She chuckled and took their old glasses.

Zack looked to Cloud. “Alright, Spike. Try one.”

“Are you really going to sit and watch me eat these?” Cloud raised an eyebrow, grabbing a hot curd from the top of the plate.

“Yes.” The black haired man stated seriously.

Cloud sighed and popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly.

“Wow.” He said after swallowing. “How have I never tried these?”

“I _know!_ ” Zack said happily, grabbing a few for himself. “Literally the best deep fried thing in all of creation.”

The waitress returned with their drinks, which were in much larger glasses this time.

After she left, Zack rested his chin on the table, staring intently at the glasses. “How can we mix these to make the ultimate alcoholic beverage?”

Cloud snorted. “Why don’t we just drink half of each really fast and then mix them?”

Zack sat back in his booth and folded his arms across his chest. “Are you trying to get me drunk, Cloud Strife?”

“What?!” Cloud squeaked. “No, jeez, of course not!”

Zack smirked. “Good, then I’ll let you drink half of the lemonade.”

Cloud narrowed his eyes and picked up the glass, accepting Zack’s challenge. With three large gulps, half of the bitter-sweet drink was gone.

Cloud could feel the alcohol already setting into his system, and his face was heating up. Zack dumped his tea into Cloud’s lemonade and stirred.

“You know, I could mix those for you before I bring them out.” The waitress approached, two plates in her hands.

“Nah, you don’t have to go out of your way.” Zack said as she placed his burger in front of him.

            “Nonsense. I’ll be back with more.”

            Throughout the rest of dinner, Zack and Cloud put back a combined total of twelve mixed drinks. Cloud’s head felt like it was floating, and he was hoping that he would still be able to walk when it was time to go home.

            Zack didn’t know why he let Cloud get drunk. It just sort of happened. They were having so much fun just talking and picking on each other that he didn’t realize that Cloud was hitting his limit. Hell, even _he_ was beginning to feel tipsy, which was rare on account of his high mako levels.

            Despite protest from Cloud, Zack insisted on paying for their meals and drinks. They headed out back down the street towards Shinra.

            Cloud ended up tripping over his own feet half a block later, falling right into Zack, who caught him easily.

            “Am I gonna have to piggyback your drunk ass all the way there?” Zack joked, steadying Cloud back on his feet.

            “Can you imagine?” Cloud laughed, holding onto Zack’s arm. “What would people think if they saw a big second class carrying a tiny infantryman on _his back?”_ he kept giggling as they walked.

            “I guess that would look pretty funny.” Zack agreed. Cloud was so wobbly on his feet that Zack had to keep one arm wrapped around the blonde’s shoulders to keep him from falling into the road.

            “Am I gonna be sick in the morning?” Cloud slurred, looking up at Zack.

            “Umm…probably. But I mean, it’s early, stay up a little longer and sober up.”

            The realization that he was completely wasted finally hit Cloud. “Oh no. I have to go back to the barracks like this.” He buried his face in his hands. “They’ll give me such a hard time.”

            “Why don’t you come back to my place for a bit?” Zack offered. “You can stay there long enough to purge the alcohol out of your system and then head to bed when you’ve sobered up.”

            Cloud stumbled, and Zack gave up trying to steady him. Instead, he took one of Cloud’s arms and slung it over his shoulder so that he could bare most of the blonde’s weight. A light piney scent emanated from Cloud, and Zack breathed it in deeply. It was a comforting smell. Not too strong, not too weak. It suited Cloud.

            “I’ve already taken up so much of your time, you don’t-“

            “You’re coming to my place.” Zack stated firmly. “I don’t want you going to the barracks like this anyways. Lots of weirdos in there, you know? Creepers that are just waiting for a pretty little blonde like you to be left passed out and vulnerable.” Zack chastised his word choice, but figured Cloud wouldn’t notice or really remember anyways.

            But he did. Cloud knew he was drunk, but he was still coherent. Did Zack just call him “pretty?” His face went even redder and he giggled. “I can take care of myself.”

            “Uh, yeah, okay, says the one who hasn’t been moving his feet, leaving me to drag all of his weight.”

            Cloud assessed the situation. His left arm was wrapped over Zack’s shoulders, clasping the older man’s left hand. Zack’s other arm was around the small of Cloud’s back, his hand resting tightly on Cloud’s hip. And his feet were dragging behind him. “Weird, I swear I was moving my legs.”

            Cloud knew he should feel embarrassed, but…he was too drunk to care.

            Before he knew it, they were outside of Zack’s apartment. Zack easily unlocked the door and pushed it open with his foot. He then dragged Cloud to the couch, setting him down gently.

            “Zack, your apartment spins.” Cloud called out as Zack closed and locked the door.

            “That’s just you, Spike.” Zack smiled, filling two glasses with cold water from his kitchen. “Drink this.”

            Cloud took the glass and began to chug.

            “Not so fast!” Zack exclaimed, taking the glass back from Cloud. He set both of their glasses on the coffee table and sat on the other end of the couch, folding his legs up so he could face Cloud. “Take it easy or you’ll end up making yourself even sicker.”

            Cloud rolled his eyes and kicked back on Zack’s couch, clasping his hands across his stomach. “You weren’t holding me back when we were drinking those lemonades.” He looked slyly at the older man.

            "I probably should have been a bit more careful.” Zack admitted.

            “Psh.” Cloud grumbled. “I am _fine.”_ He turned a bit and lifted his legs onto the couch, stretching them out until his feet were only centimeters from Zack’s.

            Zack rolled his eyes and flicked on the television. “Whatever you say, Spike.”

            They sat for a moment, watching a random show that Zack had chosen.

            Cloud broke the conversational silence. “Zack?” he asked, nudging the older man’s foot with his own. “You ever miss home?”

            Zack shrugged, stretching his own legs out so that they tangled with Cloud’s. “Not really. I went back a few months ago to say hey to my folks. But they have their own thing going on now, you know? Mom checks in here and there, sends me a gift for my birthday or for holidays. Typical mom things I guess.” He frowned. “Why do you ask?”

            “I don’t know.” Cloud bit his lip. “I’ve never been away from home for this long.”

            “What’s your family like?”

            “It’s just my mom.” Cloud sighed. “And she’s great. She makes _the best_ homemade stew.” He smiled at the image of his kind mother. “She would be able to make stew out of anything in the house, even when we had nothing left. She never let me down…I don’t want to let her down. But I also don’t want her to feel like I abandoned her, you know?” he reached out for his water and took a long drink.

            “She won’t.” Zack reassured him. “You’re a good kid, Cloud. I’m sure she understands you’re busy. And you aren’t letting her down, man. You’ll have no problem making her proud, I’m sure of it.”

            “I hope you’re right…” he trailed off.

            “What about your dad?” Zack asked.

            “Who knows?” Cloud grumbled. “He left us a long time ago. Which is why I hope mom doesn’t think that I would ever do the same thing.”

            Zack rubbed his toe on the side of Cloud’s ribs. “I’m sure she would never think you would do that to her, Spike. If you’re as good of a son as you are a friend, then the thought would never even cross her mind.”

            Cloud smiled over at the dark haired man. “Thanks, Zack.”

            A sudden cramp tensed within Cloud’s stomach. He sat up quickly, covering his mouth. “Oh God, Zack, where’s your bathroom?”

            “Oh shit, it’s through my bedroom.” Zack panicked, pointing at the door on the other side of the living room.

            Cloud shot up and ran across the room, crashing through the bedroom door and then the bathroom. Zack followed close behind, making sure Cloud didn’t trip on the way.

            While the blonde poured his guts into the toilet, Zack sat on the floor behind him and rubbed his back.

            “This tasted so much better the first time around.” Cloud mumbled, flushing the toilet.

            “Yeah, I’ll bet.” Zack leaned in closer to Cloud and ran his hand slowly through the younger man’s hair. “You’re really warm. Are you done puking?”

            Cloud shook his head. “I don’t know…”

            “I’m gonna grab you some water and Tylenol.”

            Zack disappeared for a second and returned with Cloud’s glass, full of fresh water. He set it gently on the back of the toilet and then began to fish around in the medicine cabinet.

            “Here you go, bud.” He nudged Cloud, who held his hand out. Zack dropped two Tylenol into it, and Cloud popped them into his mouth quickly. He grabbed his water and drank the entire glass in a few swigs.

            “Thanks.” He said, setting the glass back down. He rubbed his face into his hands and mumbled an apology.

            “You don’t gotta be sorry, Cloud.” Zack sat back down next to him, leaning up against the bathtub. “It was my fault anyways. You told me you’d never drank before and I still let you drink more than you should have.”

            Cloud groaned. “It’s still embarrassing.”

            Zack shrugged. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you in worse condition.”

            “What do you mean?” Cloud frowned.

            “Oh, I…uh…I’ll go get you more water.” Zack stood up quickly and grabbed the empty glass, scurrying back to the kitchen. Why had he let that slip? He couldn’t bring up his dream to Cloud right now, especially now that they were becoming really good friends.

            Cloud was left confused in the bathroom. What was Zack talking about? Was Cloud in such rough shape after their workout? Or did he already throw up once and had forgotten about it?

            He wasn’t going to let Zack avoid his question. He needed to know now so he would never look like an idiot in front of the older man again. When Zack returned, Cloud asked him again.

            “What do you mean you’ve seen me in worse condition?”

            Zack flinched at the question, but he knew he had to answer. He couldn’t _lie_ to Cloud. Not to those big blue eyes. “I don’t want to freak you out. I was going to talk to you about it eventually, just when the moment was right. For a long time now, I’ve been having this really weird dream. And you’re in it. Like, before we even met, I had this dream of you.”

            Cloud’s heart skipped a beat, and he could think of nothing else to say but “You’re having dreams too?”

            Zack frowned and nodded. “What do you mean ‘too’?”

            Cloud never thought he would tell anyone about his dream, _especially_ not one of the people involved inside of it. And he never thought that anybody else would be having the same type of dream. “Can we talk in the living room?”

            Zack helped Cloud to his feet and the two walked back into the living room, settling back down onto the couch.

            “Okay, so for over ten years now, I’ve been having this dream. It’s always been the same dream, every time. None of the details have changed, up until the night before last. I’m holding this girl, a friend from my hometown. You’re there too, and so is Sephiroth. But you and Tifa, you’re both hurt really bad. And Sephiroth is standing at the top of these stairs, and you tell me to finish him off. And that’s where it ends.” Cloud avoided Zack’s eye while he explained his dream, and continued to do so even after he was finished.

            “How is this possible?” Zack asked. “How is it possible that we have never met, but we’re dreaming of each other?”

            “I don’t know.” Cloud finally looked up at Zack. “What happens in yours?”

            “Well…” he scratched his head “ _you’re_ the one hurt in my dream. And we’re being hunted down by Shinra infantrymen. We are a lot older, but I wouldn’t be able to miss those golden spikes from a mile away. But that’s it, that’s all. It’s always exactly the same, up until…” Zack cut himself off. “Cloud, what changed in your dream?”

            “There was a voice.” Cloud said, wrapping an arm around his queasy abdomen. “It told me that I needed to ‘save him’ but I don’t understand what it means. I just assumed…that it meant I needed to save _you,_ somehow.”

            “I heard a voice too. Except it said ‘find him.’ Then the next day, guess who I run into at the gym?” he chuckled. “Man, this is ten kinds of screwed up.”

            “You got that right. I’ve been trying to figure it out since it started. I just thought it was something my mind made up, or maybe I was crazy. But then Sephiroth was real, and now you’re real. Do you think someone is planting these? What would you even call them? Fortunes?”

            “Who or what has that kind of power though?” Zack pulled his feet onto the couch. “Maybe…maybe it’s nothing bad. Maybe we were just destined to become best buddies, and we’re over analyzing it.” He offered a half-hearted smile.

            “Wishful thinking.” Cloud smiled. “But I don’t think that’s the case.”

            Zack laughed lightly. “Yeah, I figured as much.”

            The two sat silently for a moment, processing their own thoughts. Finally, Zack spoke again.

            “So, did you really even want to join Shinra? Or was it the dream that made you do it?”

            Cloud’s face went a little red. “I joined because I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if somewhere down the road I found out there was something I could have done to prevent you and Tifa from dying. I…I kind of joined assuming that I would have to fight Sephiroth someday.”

            “So that’s why you train so hard.” Zack observed. “You plan on fighting the unbeatable General Sephiroth.”

            “If it comes to that, yes. But I was hoping that maybe by me just showing up, I would be able to somehow change things. Not to mention…” he swallowed hard. “I want to be strong for my mom and be able to protect her. I wasn’t very good at that in the past. What about you? Why did you join?”

Zack bit his lip. “In my dream…God, this sounds cheesy, but I felt connected to you. Like the one goal I had in the entire world was to make sure that you got to safety. And we were wearing Shinra uniforms, so my ten year old self kind of pieced it together.” He looked nervously at Cloud. “I guess I felt like I needed to be your hero or something.”

            Cloud smiled. “The feeling is mutual.”

            Zack returned the smile. “So what now?”

            “I don’t know.” Cloud replied simply. “What _can_ we do? We don’t know who’s behind this. We don’t know _why_ they’re doing it. We don’t even know if these are real premonitions. All we really know is that we were supposed to meet. I guess that’s all we can do for now. Just kind of…keep doing what we were originally doing. Maybe there will be another change to the dream that will lead us in the right direction.”

            Zack nodded. “I’m not even gonna be able to sleep tonight!”

            “Me either.” Cloud said, though his eyelids were beginning to grow heavy.

            Zack smirked at him. “You’re such a liar, you’re falling asleep right now!”

            “I’m not!” Cloud defended. “I’m just…thinking.”

            “Why don’t you crash on my couch?” Zack offered. “I’ve got extra clothes you can sleep in and everything.”

            Cloud looked around for a clock, giving up after a few seconds. “I don’t want to inrude-“

            “Seriously, Cloud, we just shared an intense bonding moment, and you’re worried about being an intrusion?” he leaned forward and rested his hand on Cloud’s knee. “I’ll go get you a blanket and something else to wear.”

            Zack’s hand lingered on Cloud’s knee before he went into his bedroom, but Cloud barely noticed. Was he really going to stay in Zack’s apartment? It seemed so surreal, every part of it. He had thought he was the only one having these dreams. But if both he and Zack were, who else was? Did Sephiroth and Tifa have these kinds of dreams too?

            Zack threw Cloud a pair of sweat pants. “Those should be relatively clean.”

            “Thanks.” Cloud stripped his jeans off immediately to change. Zack had retreated back into his room, emerging with Cloud’s glass of water as soon as the sweats were pulled up over Cloud’s boxers.

            “Here’s this.” He set the glass on the table, along with a small pill bottle. “And this is for if you still feel like shit in the morning.” He then nodded towards the blanket on the back of the couch. “That’s actually the only other one I have, so if you get too cold, you’ll have to come snuggle up to me.” He winked.

            Cloud blushed and flopped back onto the couch. “Good night, Zack.”

            Zack flipped off the living room light switch. “Night, Spike.”

* * *

 

            Zack heard Cloud begin to snore shortly after he shut the lights off, but his own sleep did not follow suit so quickly. His brain was going through everything that had happened in only a matter of hours.

            First off, Cloud was a babe. He knew that he was beginning to fall hard for the northern born runt, despite his best attempt at controlling it. He knew that he had only known Cloud for a grand total of thirty some hours, but given the fact that he had been dreaming about him for half of his life, he felt like he had known him for longer. There was definitely some kind of connection there.

            He also needed to figure out what these dreams were. If they _were_ premonitions, then he needed to do whatever it took in order to keep them from happening. He needed to keep Cloud safe, no matter what. But what if they weren’t? What if someone had planted these thoughts into their heads to somehow do harm? If that was the case, he needed to find out who did it, and why.

            Zack sighed and turned onto his stomach. The dream didn’t really matter to him anymore anyways. The only thing that mattered was that he met an amazing guy, and he wasn’t going to let anything get in the way of their friendship. Even if it never developed further, Zack knew that he and Cloud had a special bond, and he would do everything in his power to assure that no harm ever came to the younger man. Even if it meant compromising his own safety.

            He made a personal vow that he would be Cloud’s hero.

 

             

 

           

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I admit that I could have done lot better, but I did so much editing and whatnot that I ended up getting irritated with it. Anywho, be prepared for the next chapter! Shit is going to get verrrrrry interesting, and you will also find out the other reason as to why Cloud joined Shinra. 
> 
> By the way, if you want a halfway decent FFVII blog to follow on tumblr, hit me up at www.zack-fairs-booty.tumblr.com !! I will also be using this site as a way to connect more efficiently with you all, and to let you know about updates and all that neat stuff.
> 
> *This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Final Fantasy world, which is trademarked by Square Enix. Unfortunately, I do not claim any ownership over these characters. I do not profit financially from this work.


	3. Past Relations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to include a few warnings before you start to read this chapter. Some slightly graphic and very traumatic events are brought up from one of the character's pasts, so this is where the warnings on the fic take place. Pleeeeease read with caution. Other than that, this is much longer than the other chapters, and I know there may still be some information askew, but I think it turned out really well! Enjoy!

            Cloud woke up to a dark and eerily quiet apartment. His head was pounding, and his stomach was still queasy from the night before. His mouth was entirely dry, so he grabbed the empty glass from the coffee table and quietly padded into the kitchen. The tap was nearly silent as it filled the glass with cool water. He drank the entire contents and filled it once more before going back to the couch.

            He wrapped himself back up in the soft blanket, which smelled like it had recently been washed. And yet, there was a subtle hint of something else…it was a familiar scent. Where had he smelled it before?

            The previous night began to slowly flood back into his mind, and he recalled events that made him cringe. The familiar scent on the blanket was from Zack, and Cloud remembered the closeness the two had shared as he was carried by the SOLDIER from Midgar all the way back to Shinra. Zack’s hand had been on his hip, the other entwined with Cloud’s own hand. He vaguely remembered what they were talking about, but recalled for certain that Zack had called him _pretty_.

            Cloud’s face heated up with embarrassment just thinking about it. What was even going on? These feelings he was developing for Zack were completely unacceptable. Not to mention, a Second Class wouldn’t waste time on a lowly infantryman. Besides, did Zack even like men? It was hard to tell, he had such an open and friendly personality. He could easily be straight. Or gay. Or both? Or…something else?

            Cloud’s head throbbed even harder. It didn’t matter anyways. They had bigger problems on their plate. He tried to think about the dreams, and if there were any correlation between his own and Zack’s, but it was useless. There was nothing left to think of, nothing left to process. They would have to do what he suggested last night-which was, essentially, to wait it out and pray for the best.

            A rustling could be heard from Zack’s bedroom, and Cloud held his breath. He heard Zack stumble out of his bed and go into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him.

            Cloud released his breath after the shower sounded. What time was it anyways? Why was Zack awake this early?

            He swung his legs off of the couch and searched for his phone in his jean pockets. He turned the screen on and read **0455**. God, it wasn’t even five a.m. yet!

            He retreated back to the couch and flicked the television on, as a way to signal to Zack that he was awake. He then went through his text messages-one from Ryley, one from Samuel. Ryley had left some vulgar comment about Cloud hitting up the local women, and Samuel had asked to make sure everything was okay. He decided to ignore Ryley, but made sure Samuel received a message that ensured he was alright.

            He was sitting up on the couch, the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Just as he began to doze off, he heard Zack’s voice come from across the room.

            “You awake already, buddy?” he asked, a towel wrapped around his waist.

            Cloud’s eyes snapped open, and he got a good look at the older man. Zack’s dark skin was emphasized against the pure white towel, and his muscles could easily be seen in the pale light of the living room. His hair was sticking out all over the place, but it still managed to look good.

            “Yeah, I couldn’t fall back asleep.” Cloud finally responded, a little too late. Zack saw the younger man staring at his half naked body, and he almost smirked. The younger man looked so adorable wrapped up in the blanket, his eyes half lidded from lack of sleep.

            “Sorry, did I wake you up? My pipes are pretty loud sometimes, I was trying to be as quiet as-“

            “No!” Cloud interrupted. “No, you didn’t wake me up. This…headache did. I think I’m hungover.” he admitted, pulling the blanket tightly around him. His gut was beginning to clench again, and he felt like he might throw up.

            Zack took a few more steps forward, concerned for Cloud. “Did you take some more of those Advil?”

            “I…no. I haven’t”

            “Good. You shouldn’t take them on an empty stomach anyways.” Zack smiled. “I’ll get dressed and make you some breakfast!”

            “What? You don’t…“ Cloud’s voice trailed off as he tried to stop him, but Zack had already rushed back to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Food didn’t really sound good to him right now, but he knew it would help him feel better.

            Zack emerged a minute later, dressed in a baggy pair of jeans and a plain white tee shirt. “You like pancakes? Waffles? Bacon? Eggs?” he continued to list items off, and Cloud shed the blanket and followed him into the small kitchen.

            “I didn’t think you could cook.” Cloud joked, taking a place next to Zack to peer into the contents of the refrigerator. Cloud noted that there was almost nothing inside.

            Zack slouched and slammed the fridge. “I’m a great cook!”

            “You can’t cook eggs without eggs, Zack!” he scolded, nudging the older man.

            “Ugh. I thought I went shopping. But I think that was last week.” He looked into the freezer, which held a tray of ice, three freezer burnt waffles, and a bag of frozen green beans. He sighed and closed the door.

            Cloud had taken a seat on top of the counter as Zack began to search the rest of the kitchen for something to make. Even though he was on the verge of retching, he couldn’t help but smile. And also feel something else. The white shirt illuminated Zack’s deeply tanned skin, even underneath the harsh fluorescent kitchen lights. The Second Class SOLDIER was, in his opinion, probably the best looking man he had ever seen.

            Zack approached Cloud, standing right between the younger man’s open legs. Cloud held his breath, not knowing what was going on or what to expect. Then Zack reached up and opened the cupboard that he was sitting in front of.

            “There’s some cereal here!” he exclaimed in Cloud’s ear. He planted one hand on the counter, his fingers brushing across the side of Cloud’s thigh, and lifted himself onto his tiptoes, reaching for a box that was shoved into the back of top shelf.

            Zack was so close to Cloud that he could smell the pine scent again, mixed with the younger man’s natural musk. After he had retrieved the cereal box, he was nearly face to face with Cloud. It took all of his self-control not to drop the box and grab the blonde’s face and smash a kiss on those lips.

            Cloud rested his hand on top of Zack’s, which was still firmly planted on the counter next to him. He moved his face an inch closer and looked dead into the older man’s eyes.

            “Do you even have any milk?” he frowned.

            Zack jerked his hand back and slapped Cloud in the face with the cereal box. “Of course I have milk!” he protested. His heart was beating erratically in his chest. He was certain Cloud was going in for a kiss. But instead, the little weasel came up with a cocky remark. He turned away so Cloud wouldn’t catch his face turning red, but it was too noticeable to escape from Cloud.

            Cloud laughed and lightly rubbed his cheek, his own heart exploding within him. A grin covered his face as Zack retrieved a milk carton from inside of the fridge. Zack had been so close to him, he had been able to make out the tiny freckles that dusted over his nose. Not to mention, the overwhelming scent of a spicy kind of cologne still lingered within his nostrils.

            “What’s the expiration date on that?” Cloud asked, trying his best not to sound condescending.

            “I just bought this a week ago, it’s fine!” he yelled defensively, setting the carton down on the counter next to Cloud, who picked it up immediately and began to examine it.

            “Zack, today is the thirteenth. This says the twentieth.”

            “We still have a week left on that puppy then!” Zack cheered, pulling two bowls from the cupboard opposite of Cloud.

            “Um…” Cloud tried to stifle a laugh. “Zack, the twentieth of _last_ month. Have you been drinking this recently?!”

            “What? No! I…yes.” He admitted. “It tastes fine, but I guess…I probably wouldn’t get sick from it because the mako in my system just fights it all off.”

            He looked so ashamed of himself, Cloud had to quickly reassure him that it was fine. “We can just go to the cafeteria. I don’t think anyone else is even up this early anyways, we’ll get the hottest food and the ripest fruit.” He hopped down from the counter and went back into the living room to change into his jeans, patting Zack on the back as he passed.

            Electricity swirled through Zack as Cloud’s hand made contact with him. He sighed and took a sniff from the carton, realizing then that it was time to trash it. He glanced over his shoulder into the living room where he saw Cloud slide the baggy sweatpants off of his body. He snapped his head back to the kitchen and busied himself with putting the bowls and cereal away.

            He had almost kissed Cloud. They were so close, and yet…Gods, he _swore_ Cloud was going in for a kiss just as much as he had been. But it wasn’t really a rejection, at least, not a clear one. Spike had just switched the conversation over to something else, which didn’t necessarily mean he didn’t want to kiss him.

            What even _was_ Cloud’s sexuality? Zack couldn’t help but ponder this. Was he gay? He had to at _least_ be bisexual. If he was straight, he would have acted much differently at the closeness they had shared a few moments ago. Or maybe that sort of thing didn’t bother him. Maybe Cloud was as straight as straight could be, but he was too intimidated to tell Zack to back off. The thought made Zack’s stomach clench. He didn’t want to make the younger man feel like they _had_ to be friends because he was a Second Class. But they were having _dreams_ about each other. Cloud had even said the night before that he felt that he needed to be Zack’s hero. Did straight men say stuff like that to their friends?

            Zack scoffed at himself and shook his head. He was being ridiculous. Cloud was an infantryman with a dream of becoming SOLDIER so that he could help others, which also happened to include Zack. It wasn’t anything more than that. He was just over analyzing, and getting his hopes up. He wasn’t going to risk losing another friend because he let his emotions and feelings get in the way of anything. Not again. He would keep Cloud as close as he could so that he could protect him, exactly like he had sought to after first having the dreams.

            Cloud watched Zack stand at the kitchen sink, a frown spread over his tanned face. He looked deep in thought, so Cloud let him be for a moment while he slipped on his shoes and tied them tightly.

            There was something more to Zack’s expression than just sheer concentration. Was it…sadness? Cloud recognized it from the night before, when they were talking about Zack’s experiences under the plate. While he had only a brief glimpse of it, it was easily detectable on the older man’s usually positive expression. But again, it wasn’t only sadness. While he wasn’t totally sure, Cloud thought that there was a hint of fear in Zack’s bright cerulean eyes.

            It made Cloud’s stomach wrench harder. He entered the kitchen and rested his hand gently on Zack’s shoulder. The glazed look washed out of Zack’s eyes and he looked to Cloud, who asked “You alright, man?”

            Zack grinned and clapped the blonde on the back. “Yeah, I guess I’m still a little tired after all!” he rubbed the back of his neck. “You all set to go, Spike?”

            Cloud nodded, and they made their way out of the apartment.

            While they ate, Cloud tried to keep Zack’s mind occupied as much as possible. While it was extremely easy to keep Zack talking, he had difficulty actually focusing on what the Second Class was saying because his own concern for him was in the way. What else was going on in Zack’s life, other than the intense training sessions with Angeal? Was there a girl or…guy? Cloud was sure five minutes ago that Zack was going to kiss him, but now he wasn’t. Zack was far out of his league. Maybe Zack was going through relationship troubles, and due to their recent bond over their odd dreams, he was able to find solace in Cloud’s company. He had even stated the night before that he didn’t really have much luck in making friends, so maybe that’s all he was looking for in Cloud.

            “I have training with Angeal soon, I should probably get back to my apartment and change.” Zack pulled Cloud out of his thoughts.

            “Oh, right. I forgot, you actually have important things to do.” Cloud smirked.

            “Yeah, us Second Classes can’t just lounge around!” Zack grinned, standing up with his tray. “Hey, you play much video games?”

            Cloud shrugged, following alongside of Zack at the disposed on their trays. “I guess I used to. But I haven’t in a long time.”

            “Well, if you’re not too busy tomorrow, why don’t you come over and hang out for a bit?”

            “Yeah, that could be fun!” Cloud smiled. He reached for his phone, but realized that he must have left it in Zack’s apartment. “Shoot, I left my phone at your place.”

            “I’m heading over there anyways, we can grab it now.”

            They made their way down the hallway that lead to the elevators, and Cloud decided to mention the fact that he was no longer in the materia training lecture, but the field training.

            “That’s actually why I don’t have any class this morning. I start my field training next Monday.”

            “Whaa? I mean I knew you were good, but that’s amazing!” Zack praised him as the elevator doors opened on his floor.

            Cloud scratched his head as they walked down the hallway, ruffling up his spikes. “You don’t think Meridean is…giving me special treatment where it isn’t due, right?”

            Zack frowned as he unlocked his door. “What do you mean?”

            “Well…” Cloud hadn’t intended to bring up Meridean’s creepiness, but he wanted to ascertain that he truly was getting into the upper division course because of his skills. “I don’t know. He’s too friendly at times, I guess. I just…gah, you know what never mind.” His face went slightly red, and he grabbed his phone from the coffee table.

            The redness in Cloud’s face was a dead giveaway that something was bothering him about the situation. So, before the blonde could head out the door, Zack gently grabbed his arm. “Cloud, I know it was just last night that we…connected, or whatever you want to call it. But now, we’re in this together. Which means that we can’t leave each other in the dark about things.” He felt guilty about those words, as he technically was withholding information about his feelings towards Cloud, but that somehow seemed different. He dropped his hand from Cloud’s arm. “So if there’s something that’s bothering you, say it. I want you…I want you to be able to trust me. Because…we’re friends, right?”

            Cloud couldn’t help but smile at Zack’s words. “I don’t think that I could ever mistrust you, Zack. That’s not the case at all. It’s…” Cloud stuttered, trying to find the right words. The look of genuine concern that was across Zack’s face made him nervous, but warm inside. “I’m not very good at talking about some things, and it’s something I am always working hard on improving. I’m not good at beating around the bush. I either say nothing, or I’m blunt as hell. So what I’m trying to convey here is…do you think Meridean is giving me this type of ‘promotion’ because he has feelings for me?” the last sentence came out quicker than intended, but he could tell Zack understood.

            Zack was even more concerned now. He knew the type of man Meridean was, and it wasn’t a bad one. But he also wasn’t a good one. “Meridean is manipulative, condescending, and intimidating. But he isn’t stupid. He wouldn’t send you into the field if he didn’t think you couldn’t handle it. ‘Sides, he’s a professor, they aren’t supposed to build personal relationships with students.”

            Cloud nodded, relieved. “Good. It just felt weird. He’s called me to his office a few times, even though I had no reason to be there, and he’s so touchy-“

            “What do you mean ‘touchy’?” Zack said defensively.

            “Not like that.” Cloud added quickly. “He’s just…touchy. Like he’ll stroke my arm, or rub my back. It’s never anything…sexual, but it makes me uncomfortable. But I won’t have to see him anymore anyways, so it doesn’t matter, right?”

            Zack tried to suppress his irritation, but it wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. What right did a _professor_ have to get all touchy feely with a student? Especially with the prestige that comes with Shinra. It just made him all the more mad that it was _Cloud_ that he was preying on. “Don’t ever be alone with him, okay?” he said sternly. “Like I said, he’s manipulative. I’ve never heard of him getting fresh with students before, though it doesn’t surprise me. He’s not that much older than us, so in a way, it’s natural that he hit on people around his age. But it doesn’t have to be you. He can find someone more his type.”

            Cloud was a little shocked at Zack’s reaction. He hadn’t expected the older man to get defensive or angry about the situation, he just thought that he could offer some pointers. “I won’t have to be around him anymore, Zack. It’s not a big deal. I just wanted to make sure that he wasn’t trying to use a promotion as a way to get into my pants. It’s going to take a lot more than that to get with me.” Immediately, his face heated up. Why did he have to say it like _that?_ Like it was some great feat to sleep with him. He looked away from Zack, but then felt himself being pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

            “I’ll hunt him down if he ever tries anything with you.” he mumbled above Cloud, his chin resting on top of the mess of blonde spikes.

            It took a moment for Cloud’s body to react to the hug. He hadn’t had genuine human contact like this in…years. Other than his mother, of course. He brought his arms up behind Zack, squeezing the older man a little bit more against his body. “Thanks, Zack.” He pulled his head away from Zack’s shoulder and looked up towards him. “Even though I _can_ take care of myself.”

            Zack gave Cloud a little shove away from him, and Cloud just laughed. “I was trying to be sentimental!” he whined.

            Cloud caught his footing and grinned. “Maybe you should stick with what you’re good at.”

            Zack rolled his eyes. “Alright, come on, come on. I gotta get outta here so ‘Geal doesn’t kick my ass for being late _again.”_

            The two exchanged phone numbers in the elevator before it stopped at Cloud’s floor.

            “I’ll see you later then.” Cloud lightly elbowed Zack before getting out.

            “Yeah, I’ll text you, Spike.” He smiled, folding his arms across his chest.

            Cloud began to walk away, but at the last minute he turned and caught the doors before they closed.

            “Zack…” his face turned red, but he looked the Second Class in the eyes. “The same goes for you, you know. You’re not the only one who wants to be trusted. So…ugh. If you need to talk about something, or anything at all, don’t hesitate, okay? We’re connected now, right? And we’re in this together. So if you have something on your mind, just tell me. We’re friends…right?”

            Zack’s heart nearly leaped out of his chest with Cloud’s last words. “Yeah, Spike. I will. Maybe…when we hang out next, I’ll be able to tell you everything.”

            Cloud nodded and turned away, letting the elevator door close quietly behind him.

            Zack let out a heaving breath as soon as the doors closed. How did he do it? How did a man only two years younger than him have such an intense effect on his emotions? But he was happy that Cloud too was feeling the same thing he was. Well, when it came to their friendship. He knew he had to come up with something to tell Cloud the next time he saw him. He had said that there would be no secrets, and if he wanted Cloud to trust him, he had to make sure that everything was out on the table.

            Even his stupid feelings.

 

* * *

 

 

            Cloud made his way to the barracks and grabbed some clean clothes before heading to the showers. Most of the other recruits were already out for the day, so he was able to take advantage of the excess amount of hot water.

            He tried to think of whether or not Zack was alright. He still couldn’t shake that look Zack had had imprinted on his face. It was a look he hoped he’d never have to see again.

            He sighed as he finished washing, and quickly towel dried his hair.

            When he returned to the barracks, Ryley was hopping out of his bed.

            “Whoa, look at you!” he clapped Cloud on the back. “Where the hell have you been? Did you miss class??”

            Cloud shrugged, but his heart was beating at an ultimate speed. Should he lie to Ryley about where he was? Not that it was a big deal, but… “I’m being transferred to a different materia class next week, so I don’t have to go to my morning lecture anymore. So I went out last night, but…I kind of passed my limit. I met a SOLDIER there who took me under his wing and made sure I had a safe place to pass out.”

            Ryley’s eyes widened. “A SOLDIER let you stay the night in their _apartment?_ Who was it? Were they angry? Did they yell at you? Did you talk to them before you left?” Ryley kept inching closer to Cloud with each word he said, eager for gossip.

            “Ah, no. It was…Zack Fair?” he rubbed the back of his head and avoided Ryley’s gaze.

            Ryley’s eyes bulged out his head. “You got wasted with Second Class _Zack Fair?!”_ He yelled, grabbing Cloud’s shoulders.

            “You know him?” he frowned, trying to pull out of his bunkmates grasp.

            “ _Know him?_ Of course I know him! He’s the best Second Class SOLDIER that there is! He’s…he’s amazing! How are you not embarrassed out of your mind? He’s basically a legend! I mean, behind the First Classes, of course.”

            A legend? How had he never heard of Zack until their meeting in the gym? “I guess I haven’t really been paying attention to anything else but my classes.”

            Ryley dropped his arms from Cloud’s and sighed. “Man, you are one lucky little turd! Did he say anything to you?”

            Cloud rubbed his arms from where Ryley had squeezed them. “Nah, nothing in particular. He had practice or something so he had to bail.”

            “Ugh, how _boring.”_ He drawled, rolling his eyes. “What’re you doing today, then?”

            “I was going to go to the gym for a while. And probably do some studying or something.”

            “Hmm…” Ryley folded his arms. “Me, you, and Samuel should get some training in. I know he doesn’t _seem_ all that serious about making SOLDIER, but I can tell he’s getting more and more nervous. I mean, we all know that _you_ will make it in, and obviously I will, but…Sammy boy is a different story. He’s got a lot of brain, not a whole lot of braun.

            Cloud nodded. “I’d be happy to help.”

            “Alright! I smell like a bar, so I’m gonna go shower quick. You wanna go find Sam and meet me in one of the training rooms? I think he’s already awake and out eating breakfast.”

            Cloud quickly changed into his uniform, assuring that his boots were tight and everything else conformed correctly to his body.

            It was easy to find Samuel in the cafeteria. When he wasn’t with Cloud and Ryley, he included himself amongst another group, easily making friends and becoming the center of attention.

            That was one aspect of the chubby man that Cloud envied. His ability to approach people, startup conversation, and continue to be interesting, were all things that Cloud lacked. He assumed Zack to be just like Samuel in that sense. And yet, he somehow befriended both of them, which was just as odd as could be.

            Cloud took a deep breath and approached the head of the table where Samuel was laughing. He smiled as Samuel caught his eye. “Hey, Samuel.”

            “Cloud!” he grinned, waving. “I thought you were a goner man, where were you all night?”

            The entire focus of the table was on him, but he maintained his posture and answered coolly, “I went out for a while. Had to crash at a friend’s house. But hey, Ryley wants to do some training with us today, what’re you doing after you’re finished eating?”

            “Nothin’! I have class at nine, but I was hoping you guys would want to spare me some time before that. I’m happy you asked!” he continued to smile widely.

            Cloud nodded. “Right on. I’ll go reserve us a practice room. No rush, though.” Cloud lightly patted Samuel’s shoulder and nodded at the other infantrymen around the table before turning to go to the basement where the infantrymen training rooms were located.

            When the others thought he was out of earshot, he could hear one of them whisper, “Since when do _you_ train with Mister Mysterious?”

            “He’s my friend!” Samuel had whined back. “He’s a little quiet, but he’s great.”

            Another one added in “He’s top of our class! I wouldn’t mind getting a training session in with him once or twice before our exams.”

            “No way, find your own prodigy!” Samuel exclaimed, the table laughing. Cloud was out of earshot after that, but the small comments gave him a sense of pride. It was nice to know that people didn’t necessarily hate him, but were almost intimidated by his strength.

            He shook his head as he reached the stairs, making sure not to inflate his ego.

            Samuel and his table mates caused Cloud to reminisce back to his days in Nibelheim, where he had a few friends, but nobody entitled to anything more than that. It wasn’t that there was really anything wrong with him, he just enveloped himself in working odd jobs to help his mother out, despite only being fifteen. They were always short on money and behind on bills.

            And then she met a man named Jory, who cared very much for her. Who moved in and helped with the bills. Who was able help relieve some of the burden from Cloud’s shoulders.

            Who also happened to be the one who took Cloud’s virginity.

            His gut began to churn as he reached the infantryman training rooms, and he tried his hardest to shake the terrible memories away. He hadn’t really thought about his mother’s ex. He thought that maybe he had been able to forget, but things like that aren’t so easily done. Why did this memory have to come back _now?_ He was doing just fine, and was _happy_ again.

            All of the training rooms were currently open, so he took the one farthest from the door. It had the best equipment, and a simple simulation for easy leveled classes. Cloud took the helmet and a sword from the rack, deciding to run a quick sim before the other two got there.

            A medium sized wolf appeared in front of his view, and Cloud didn’t hesitate to begin to attack it. Except, he didn’t really see the wolf. Instead, he imagined it to be Jory. One after another, wolves, cactaurs, goblins, and an array of other beasts lured after him, but he fought them off quickly and effectively.

            He thought back to what Zack had asked him the previous night, about why he joined SOLDIER. Of course, the main reason was to protect those in his dream. But there was another, much more vicious motivator, and that was to assure the safety of his mother as well.

            Jory hadn’t been bad in the beginning. His mother introduced the two, and Cloud took to him quickly. He remembered how happy his mother was when the two men went fishing and spent time together. It wasn’t soon before he suggested moving in, so they would have less bills to pay, and more time to spend together.

            His mother was ecstatic. She would tell Cloud how happy she was that he finally had a decent father figure, and how she would be able to send him to a nice college with Jory’s help. And Cloud was happy too. He had more time to spend on his studies, and with kids his own age.

            Cloud didn’t see it coming at all. Both he and his mother were so blinded by Jory’s kindness and generosity that they didn’t expect there to be any kind of repercussion or consequence.

            Cloud could easily envision the day everything had changed.

            Jory had arranged for the two of them to have a “guys day” where they travelled to North Corel. Apparently, there were excellent fishing holes around the area, and it was the middle of summer, so Jory thought it would be the perfect timing.

            They left after Jory had gotten done with work on a Friday, and joked along the way up there. They then enjoyed a nice dinner at a small diner before locating the motel that they were staying at for the weekend. Cloud remembered exactly what he had eaten- spaghetti with meatballs, garlic toast, and a large salad.

            When they were settled into the motel, Jory had flicked the television to some random game show, and the two sat an appropriate distance apart on the small couch.

            And that’s when the entire mood shifted. Actually, when Cloud’s entire _world_ shifted. Jory began to grow antsy, but Cloud figured it was because he was so used to being busy all day that sitting in front of a television was mediocre to him. But that wasn’t the case at all.

            Cloud could feel Jory’s stare beaming into him, so he looked over, questioningly.

            That’s when Jory scooted to the middle of the couch and grabbed Cloud’s face roughly in his hands, and kissed his lips aggressively.

            At first, Cloud didn’t even know what was going on. But when reality hit, he began to fight. But, as always, he was too weak. Jory pinned him against the hard arm of the couch, his large build completely consuming Cloud’s smaller frame. He held Cloud’s wrists in one hand, and the other made sure Cloud couldn’t turn his head away.

            “You want your mother to stay happy, right?” Jory whispered hotly into his ear. “You don’t want her to have to struggle to take care of you again, or worry about what will happen when you leave the house, right?”

            Cloud tried to answer, but his mouth and throat were too dry.

            “So doing this, it’s nothing compared to what could happen to your mother if I leave, right?” His eyes finally made contact with Cloud’s own, and they held the gaze for what seemed like forever.

            “I want my mother to be safe. And happy.” Cloud responded, his eyes started to well with tears. “But why-” his question was cut off by Jory’s slimy tongue.

            Finally, Jory said “If you do this with me, your mother will always be happy and safe. You’ll never have to see her hurt again. And you most definitely won’t have to worry about her. As long as we do this, and you never tell anyone. And it stays our little secret.”

            Cloud could feel bile rising in his throat, but he swallowed hard. “We don’t have to tell anyone…ever? And she will always be happy?”

            Jory smiled and nodded, sitting back a bit and letting Cloud’s hands go free. “She loves you, Cloud. I’ve never met a woman who cares as much for her son as she does for you. So this…this is the least you could do, right? You owe her this much.”

            Cloud eventually nodded. “I owe her…”

Jory picked him up with ease before tossing him backward onto the bed.

            In the beginning, Cloud wasn’t sure of the extent to which Jory’s ‘offer’ went.

            But after the night was through, he was well aware.

            Jory had stripped Cloud of his clothes, discarding them all over the room. He then flipped Cloud onto his stomach before taking his own clothes off. His strong hands had gripped Cloud’s thighs, wrenching them apart so that he could force himself in.

            It was the most excruciating pain Cloud had ever endured. It felt like he was being split in half, and no matter how hard he tried to clench his jaw shut, screams escaped his lips, only to be muffled as Jory smashed Cloud’s face into the bed.

            It went on for a long time. Jory’s thrusts were long and solid, forcing Cloud to take his entire length every time. Finally, a warm sensation filled Cloud, and Jory’s heavy body collapsed on top of him.

            The bed was wet underneath him, mainly due to the accumulation of their sweat and Cloud’s tears. Jory rolled off of him, jerking his cock awkwardly out of Cloud, who swallowed a pain filled yelp. He lay there, not entirely sure what to do next. Then Jory spoke. “Let’s get cleaned up, Cloud, you’re bleeding.”

            When Cloud refused to move, Jory scooped him up and carried him into the bathroom. He sat in the tub with Cloud in his lap before cranking the water on, allowing the shower head to rain down on them. Jory kissed Cloud’s neck gently, and he could feel the older man’s hand run a finger against his swollen and sore hole. He jolted in pain, but that made Jory hold him even tighter.

            “I’m going to throw up.” Cloud warned, and Jory quickly let go of him. Cloud leaned over the tub and spilled his spaghetti filled stomach into the toilet while Jory rubbed his back.

            “It’ll get easier, Cloud. You’ll come to enjoy it, I know you will.”

            Jory forced Cloud to sleep in the same bed with him that night, squeezing him so tight he could barely breathe.

            They went fishing the next day, and despite the sunscreen that Jory so generously lathered on him, Cloud suffered a massive sun burn that reddened nearly his entire body.

            Needless to say, the sex with Jory that night was even more painful because of it.

            When they returned home, his mother wrapped him in a big hug before realizing he was scorched. She scolded him for not wearing enough sun screen, but Cloud silently walked away her without a word. When she asked what was wrong, Jory stepped in told her that his burn kept him up all night, so he was exhausted.

            And that’s how it went after that. Whenever they were alone, whether it was for ten minutes or an hour, Jory would pull Cloud in and take advantage of him, always making sure Cloud knew it was for his mother’s sake, and that he was doing her a favor.

            Cloud was so deep into the memory that he hadn’t even realized that he was no longer there, but in the real work, hacking at the ground with his sword, the simulation having come to an end. He tore the helmet from his head and threw it across the room, suddenly noticing the small group of people that had gathered at the doorway. Samuel, Ryley, Angeal, and Zack. His heart stopped- why in the hell were there SOLDIERs here?

            He stared at them, breathing heavily, his face soaked with tears and sweat. He then looked to the sword in his hand, the metal twisted and deformed from his excessive bashing against the hard ground.

            “Strife.” A hard voice sounded. He recognized it as Angeal’s and he nervously looked up to him, avoiding Zack’s worried expression.

            “Sir.” he huffed. “I think I got a little carried away with that sim.” 

            Angeal didn’t smile, but the others laughed nervously. “Ditch the sword and walk with me, Strife.”

            Cloud did as he was told. He dropped the mangled sword to the ground and followed Angeal out of the room, leaving the other three behind them, avoiding Zack’s eye.

            They were silent as Angeal led him into the elevator, but Cloud’s head was boisterous with the consequences he was about to suffer. Would he be thrown out? Surely he would be, SOLDEIRS are supposed to be able to maintain their cool, not go off like a lunatic.    

            They got off on a floor that was unrecognizable to Cloud, and followed Angeal to a large waiting room with doors surrounding them. Angeal went to one of the doors and opened it, allowing Cloud to enter first.

            “Sit down, Strife.” He said quietly, shutting the door behind them.

            Cloud did as he was told, and waited for an explosion to come from Angeal.

            “Your friends came to me in a panic during a training session with Lieutenant Fair. They told me that they were meeting you there to practice, but when they arrived you were out of control and unresponsive. So they found the first higher up that they encountered. I was irritated that I had to stop my training with Lieutenant Fair, but when I assessed the situation, I was glad it was me. You disobeyed my commands, even after I terminated the simulation. It is clear to me now that you are not a threat, but you must understand that it looked like you blew a fuse and were an endangerment to your fellow infantrymen. You do understand how poorly this reflects on you, correct?” Angeal finished, his voice firm and steady.

            “Yes, sir.” Cloud answered immediately. “There is no excuse for my behavior. I will accept any form of punishment that you deem acceptable, and I understand that my termination from the program is a highly possible.” He made eye contact with Angeal, and made sure to hold it.

            The corner of Angeal’s mouth twitched up. “You will not be terminated. And I do not have any form of punishment in mind for you. Instead…I’d like to know what happened to you in there.” His voice lowered, and was much more soothing. “I’ve recently done some research on you Cloud, and I found no history of mental disturbances. You are perfectly fit for SOLDIER. But I need to know why you had a breakdown in that training room to verify that it was a onetime thing that will _never_ happen again. What if you had been training with another cadet? You would have killed them, Cloud. You were so far out of your mind that you didn’t hear me, and I know I have a loud voice. You weren’t tuning me out or ignoring me. You were in a different state of mind entirely.”

            Cloud nodded. “It will never happen again. I’ve been nervous about the exams and-“

            “Don’t lie to me either, Strife, I can tell when you are lying. There’s more to it than just the exams.”

            Cloud’s heart thumped rapidly, and he tried to think of another lie to tell. But he knew it wouldn’t fly past Angeal.

            He swallowed hard and decided to tell him the truth-at last, on part of it. “Have you ever killed anyone, Sergeant Hewley? An actual human. Not a simulation, not a monster, but an actual…human being?”

            Angeal hesitated. “Unfortunately, yes.” He finally responded, folding his hands and leaning forward. “Have you?”

            “I have.”

            The air was still between them. “Why isn’t this on record?”

            “Because technically, it was never reported. Also, I was a minor, and it was all in self-defense.”

            “I need more than that, Strife. You can’t be so vague. This is a serious issue.”

            Cloud began to fidget. “My mother was attacked, and I did everything in my power to make sure she lived. It’s not like I’m insane and plotting out murders or any of that crazy talk…I just got involved in something that was bigger than me.”

            Angeal nodded. “I want you to see someone about this-“

            “I don’t need to talk about it!” Cloud yelled. He clapped his hand over his mouth immediately after doing so, forgetting momentarily that Angeal was his superior. “Sorry, sir. I… I really don’t want-don’t _need_ to talk about it. What happened today won’t ever happen again, and I will never put my team in any type of danger as long as I live. I was weak, and I will never let a moment of weakness overcome me like that again.”

            Angeal sat back and took a deep breath. “Lieutenant Fair and I have a very close relationship. He told me about these dreams that the two of you have been having.”

Cloud’s blood ran cold. How could Zack tell other people about that? It was personal, and he had absolutely no right. The last thing he wanted was for one of their superiors to think something was odd about him, and possibly assume that Cloud was some sort of freak.

“He also told me that _you_ can be trusted. And I trust his word. So if anything happens again, it will reflect poorly on Zackary’s behalf. I’m going out on a limb for you here.”

            Cloud bit his tongue, and Angeal noticed his discomfort. “Do not be angry with Zackary over this, Strife. You should have heard him arguing with me to assure your safety when you were out of control. I almost put you down myself.”

            What?! Angeal was going to _kill_ him over that outburst? Was that even legal?! “I’m not angry. I just didn’t expect him to talk about such a…personal thing with anybody else. If anything…I suppose I’m grateful to him for sticking his neck out for me.”

            “Good. He is a handful, I know, but he is one of the best students I have ever had the pleasure of teaching. And he is also one of the best _men_ I have ever known. Don’t do anything rash again that may tarnish the honor that he has worked so hard to achieve.”

            Cloud nodded. “I would never, sir.”

            “With that being said, you _did_ cause damage to the equipment in the training room, and you _did_ frighten Cadets Tunnel and Haverford. I will have to file an incident report, but it will only state that you were training too intensely and it got out of hand. Pay will be docked from your next check.”

            “Understood, sir.” Both of them stood, and Cloud saluted the First Class. “Thank you, sir. I promise that nothing like this will ever happen again.”

            Cloud turned to leave, but Angeal added one more statement.

            “Cloud… we do have a great array or psychiatrists and counselors within Shinra. As of right now, I won’t force you to see one. But I highly advise you to do so if you find yourself becoming unable to control your emotions. There are some things in this world that cannot be done alone.”

Cloud’s throat tightened, and his hands began to shake nervously. “You have my word, sir. And…I understand Zack- er, Lieutenant Fair and you are close, but can you not tell him anything about what happened? He’s going to confront me about it anyways, I’m sure, so it would be best if I were the one to fill him in.”

Angeal nodded. “I’m going to continue our training session, but I won’t speak of this to him. Though…I hope you _do_ fill him in accordingly. He’s a very good listener, and he’s better at giving advice to people than anyone else I know.”

Cloud nodded. “I intend to tell him everything.”

With that, Cloud turned and left Angeal’s office. His stomach was still in a knot, so he went to the stairs instead of the elevator to avoid getting even more sick.

While he slowly took the steps in stride, he thought about Zack. He really lucked out, and it was thanks to the Second Class. Even though he wanted to be mad at him for blabbing to Angeal, he couldn’t force himself to be. What would have happened if someone like General Sephiroth had found him like that? The thought made him nauseous.

            He stopped to sit down after a few flights of stairs due to the shakiness of his knees. He held his queasy stomach and took deep breaths to calm himself down a bit.

            His phone vibrated lightly in his pocket. He assumed it was Samuel, but was surprised when it came from his newest saved contact.

            **From: Zack Fair**

**To: Me**

                        Hope 'Geal didnt scare u too bad! Im doing some more training with him when he gets his ass back down here but we should hang out after. Ill buy pizza. And maybe we can talk about what happened today.

 

            Cloud smiled weakly, re-reading the text a few times, trying to think up a response. Then another message came in.

 

                        Only if you want to though. As long as u r safe that’s all I care about.

 

            **To: Zack Fair**

**From: Me**

                        I’m alright. I guess I kind of owe you an explanation… pizza sounds great. Have fun with your training session, and just let me know when you’re all finished?

 

            He shoved his phone back into his pocket and took a deep breath before descending the rest of the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

            Zack had appeared just in time for his first training session after he and Cloud parted ways in the elevator.

            “I thought you were going to be late again.” Angeal smiled, his arms folded tightly across his chest.

            “Yeah, me too!” Zack grinned. He had told Angeal about his plans to pursue the blonde cadet, but he didn’t know if now was the appropriate time to bring it up.

            “Go on, spill.” Angeal sighed. “You won’t train properly if you have something you need to talk to me about.”

            “Aw, you know me so well, ‘Geal!” Zack exclaimed.

            He told Angeal about how Cloud was as normal as normal could be, and that there was nothing wrong with him at all. He wasn’t going to tell him about the fact that Cloud was having dreams as well, but he knew he needed to in order to clear any suspicions his mentor may have.

            “So he’s dreamt of you too. That’s very…odd. I’ve never heard anything like it.”

            “I know. But at least we know that he’s not the bad guy in all of this, right? If he’s going through the same thing that I am?”

            Angeal shrugged. “I did some digging on him like I said I would, and he’s got a clean record. He did well in school, ranking at the top of his class. Never broke any kind of law. The only thing off on his record was the lack of father on his birth certificate, but even that isn’t so strange given this day and age.”

            “So he’s completely clean?”

            “Seems like.”

            Zack pumped a fist into the air. “You’d like him, ‘Geal. He’s kind of quiet, but I know I can trust him.”

            Angeal narrowed his eyes. “You wear your heart on your sleeve, Zackary. Be careful with that one.”

            “I never said I like him like _that!_ ” Zack defended.

            “You didn’t have to. I can read you better than anyone else. Strife comes from a rural area, those kinds of relationships are rare. I don’t want you to get your hopes up because an attractive man is being kind to you.”

            “Come _on._ Gongaga can’t be much bigger than Nibelheim, and look at me!” Zack sighed. “But I know what you mean. And I’m grateful that you’re looking out for me. There’s just…something different about him. I can’t quite place it. If you met him, you would know. Oh yeah, he’s a cocky little thing, just like you!” Zack grinned, and Angeal rolled his eyes.

            “Are we done having this discussion? I’d like to get a t least _some_ training into you today.”

            For at least forty five minutes, the two men had a hand to hand combat training session. It was rare that Zack was able to pin the First Class, but it did happen once or twice.

            As they were taking a short break to drink some water, the training room door bursted open, revealing two cadets with panic stricken faces.

            “Something is wrong with our friend!” the thinner one yelled out, dropping all formalities. “We don’t know what happened or what to do!”

            Immediately without question, the two dark haired men followed behind the cadets as they lead them down two floors to the infantrymen training unit.

            They all approached the room at the farthest end of the unit and watched as a skilled cadet sliced viciously through the air. He would then pummel the ground with his sword, which was already starting to bend and become misshapen. Angeal could tell that something was wrong, and that he was acting completely out of hand.

            “Cadet!” Angeal boomed.

            There was no reaction.

“What is his name?”

            “Cloud Strife, sir.” The lanky one replied, his voice shaking. “This isn’t like him, we’ve had plenty of session together, and he’s never acted this violent before.”

            Zack stomach dropped, and he avoided Angeal’s eye. The First Class then began to approach Cloud.

            “Strife, end the simulation, _immediately.”_

            Again, Cloud didn’t hear Angeal’s voice. Instead, he sliced the air near him, practically making contact with the older man.

            Angeal quickly crossed the room to where the main controls for the sim were, and he manually terminated it. Even then, Cloud continued to attack invisible creatures, cries escaping through his lips with every swing.

            “Something else is wrong, Angeal.” Zack ran over to him. Angeal’s hand was resting on his own blade, ready to take down the seemingly insane cadet. Zack grabbed Angeal’s arm. “I don’t know what, but something else is going on. Let him cool off, let him explain.”

            “You understand that this doesn’t look like the man you explained to me earlier, correct?”

            Zack nodded, his heart beating rapidly. He lowered his voice so the other cadets couldn’t hear. “Something must have happened…he’s not aggressive. Just give him a minute, _please.”_ Angeal pursed his lips together, and the two went back to the doorway where the other cadets stood.

            “What are your names, cadets?”

            Both stood at attention.

            “Cadet Samuel Tunnel and Ryley Haverford, sir!”

            “What happened here?”

            The lanky one, Cadet Haverford, spoke first. “We were going to all train today. And Cloud-Cadet Strife told us he would be down here whenever we were ready. He didn’t seem off this morning, and he has never acted like this is any of the other training sessions we’ve ever had. To be honest…he’s always the one who is the most calm and collected in any training situation that we have.”

            Angeal nodded, and they all stood where it was safe until Cloud was finished with his breakdown.

            Zack watched Cloud tear the helmet from his head and whip it across the room, nearly hitting them. He was dark red in the face, which was soaked from sweat and…tears? He was crying? Why had he been crying? Zack’s gut clenched as he caught Cloud’s gaze.

            Angeal summoned Cloud, and he dropped the sword on the ground. Zack wanted to say something, but both men were gone before he could utter a word.

            When they were gone, Zack forced a smile to his face. “I’m sure your buddy will be fine.” he said, patting both cadets on the back. “This program isn’t easy, I’m sure that he just had some sort of breakdown and will be back to normal once Angeal talks to him about it.”

            “Will he be kicked out?” Samuel looked up to Zack. “You can’t let them do it, Lieutenant Fair. Cloud is one of the best-“

            “I know, I know.” Zack smiled. “He won’t be kicked out. But he will probably get some sort of punishment for destroying the equipment…” he picked up the helmet on the ground near them, examining the shattered screen. “You two are close friends of his?”

            “Yes, sir!” they responded.

            He shook his head. “Just call me Zack, guys. I know that you’re probably in shock and worried about that little runt, but he’ll be alright, okay? Don’t sweat it.”

            But he himself was extremely worried. The three of them left, and Zack went back to his own training room. After a few minutes he sent Cloud a text. He wanted to make sure Cloud knew that he was still going to be there for him, and that he would listen to Cloud if there was something he needed to get off his chest.

            When Angeal showed up again, Zack immediately asked him what happened.

            “Strife and I had a good discussion. He doesn’t want me to disclose any information to you, as he wants to do so himself, but…” Angeal sighed. “I need to tell you some things. He told me that he killed another man when he was younger, as they had attacked his mother and he had no other choice. It sounds like there was a cover up, which is why I never heard about it. To be honest, I’m not interested in his past affairs. I advised him to see a therapist, but I know he won’t, so I want you to keep a good eye on him and let me know if he is at risk for another breakdown. He’ll see someone if I threaten to kick him out, I know it.”

            Zack took a moment to process this information. No wonder why Cloud zoned out so often. Zack had been forced to take out the occasional psychopath here and there, but it was odd to think that a younger version of Cloud had murdered someone.

            Angeal pulled him from his thoughts. “You can talk to him later and try to get him to spill any more information, but we still have training to do. Let’s get started.”

            Zack forced a grin, and pushed the thought of Cloud out of his head for the next few hours.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally planned this fic, I was going to stick as close to canon as possible. But then I thought about it, and I wanted to emphasize the fact that these dreams had more of an impact on the characters than anyone could have ever dreamed. If you keep up with my updates, you'll learn more about what I'm saying, but I don't want to give too much away ;) Anywho, thanks for reading and listening to me ramble!
> 
> BTW, next week's chapter will be a little...fluffy. :)
> 
> ALSO, I'd like a way to keep up to date with you guys, as well as keep YOU up to date with ME! So follow me on www.zack-fairs-booty.tumblr.com ! I also post FFVII stuff, but I want to sort of use it as a way to communicate with you all.


	4. Pace Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is another decently long chapter, and there is a lot that goes on, so be prepared. It also helps set one of the many subplots!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter of "If Only, If Only." Don't forget to leave a comment, they always help with my motivation :)

            Cloud had managed to avoid Samuel and Ryley long enough to find somewhere to hide for a while. He was far too embarrassed to face them, and wasn’t ready to lie to them about what had happened only an hour ago. Instead, after scoping out the barracks to ensure that the coast was clear, he shoved some books into a pack and headed off to the library. He was certain that he would have no chance of seeing either of them there.

            He found a small table near on the corners of the library, and plugged his phone charger into the nearby outlet.

            He did some reading for his Battle Field Tactics class, but his eyes began to grow heavy. He forgot that he had slept so sparingly the night before, and didn’t even realize when he began to doze off at the table.

            Instead of dreaming, Cloud’s nap was filled with nightmarish memories that took advantage of his recently damaged mental state.

            He was back in Nibelheim, helping his mother cut up vegetables for dinner that evening. The air was tense, as it had been for the past few days. Cloud’s gut was churning with worry that she knew about his and Jory’s actions, and that she would get mad at him for not telling her. His hands had begun to shake while he cut a potato, and he felt her hand cover his.

            “Cloud, honey, you’re shaking like crazy.” She approached him from behind and took the knife out of his weak grasp. “What’s wrong?”

            “Nothing.” He choked out. “I’m just tired, mom.

            “You’ve been using that excuse for weeks.” Her voice wavered.” You…you’re starting to worry me, Cloud. Tell me what’s going on.”

            “There’s nothing-”

            Claudia slammed the knife down on the counter, cutting him off. “Don’t tell me there’s nothing wrong, Cloud.” Her voice was even and quiet, which was absolutely terrifying. “You walk around here like you’re on eggshells. You never talk to me about _anything_. And…” she grabbed his wrist and jerked his sleeve up. “What’s with these bruises I see all the time?”

            Cloud tore his arm away from her. “I told you. I’m _tired._ I’m more prone to accidents when I can’t keep my eyes open and focus during the day.” It was a logical answer, in his opinion.

            But the lie didn’t pass his mother. She narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re an awful liar. Is someone hurting you? Is someone picking on you at school or something?”

            Cloud scoffed and turned away without answering.

            “Is it Jory?”

            Cloud froze in the doorway. “Don’t be ridiculous.” He said, his voice catching.

            He heard her approach him quickly and grab the back of his shirt, pulling it down to reveal the bruise like bite marks left by Jory on the upper part of his back.

            “I thought these were just bruises too…but they aren’t, are they, Cloud?”

            Cloud swallowed hard, and she grabbed him and spun him around, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

            “What. Is. Going. On?” she said threateningly. Her brows were furrowed together, and her face was turning red. “I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on, my love.”

            After weeks of holding back in front of his mother, Cloud finally let go. Tears streamed heavily down his face while she held him close.

            “I’m so, so, sorry, Cloud.” She whispered above him, understanding that this was a non-verbal way of agreeing with everything she had been asking. “I don’t know how I didn’t see this sooner. He was too nice…I’m such a fool.”

            That was one aspect Cloud cherished about his mother, especially right in this exact moment. She didn’t ask explicit questions or demand any answers. Even though he knew that she loved Jory, and didn’t want to believe that he was capable of such a disgusting act, she valued Cloud much, much more. The fact that Cloud broke down like this in front of her was proof enough for her to get rid of her boyfriend.

            It wasn’t long after that when Jory returned home from work. Claudia had packed up whatever she could find of his, shoving them carelessly into bags for him to take away.

            “What’s going on?” Jory asked when he noticed the bags near the door.

            “I want you out.” Claudia answered simply. “Now.”

            “What? Why?” he looked at Cloud, whose head was faced down at the ground. “Cloud?”

            “I don’t know what’s been going on between the two of you. I don’t even _want_ to know. But what I _do_ know is that you’ve done something disgusting to my baby, and I want you to leave. Not just my house, but this town. I never want to see you around these places again.”

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

            “That is _bullshit!”_ she yelled. “I might be catching on to this late, but I’m not stupid. Ever since you two came back from that fishing trip, things have been different. Cloud doesn’t talk to me about anything, and he doesn’t hang out with his friends. The only one he’s ever been alone with these past few weeks is _you.”_

            Jory remained calm and chuckled. “What’re you gonna do, Claudia? Whose gonna believe anything you or that _bastard_ have to say? What’re you gonna do without my financial help, hm?” he began to pace. “The town will talk! ‘Claudia Strauss, can’t keep any man around!’ They’re gonna talk and talk about you all over again, you know that right? They’ll call Cloud a little bastard, pity him even more for losing the only man ever involved in his life.”

            Cloud could feel his blood pulsate through the veins in his neck. He wanted to say something, but his jaw was jarred shut with nervousness.

            “I don’t care what anyone else thinks. Cloud and I can handle ourselves. We’ve done it before, and we can do it again. So leave.”

            Jory sighed deeply. “Cloud? Do you have anything you want to add?”

            Cloud felt like throwing up, but he managed to look the older man in the eye and say, “I think my mom said all that needed to be said.”

            “You don’t want to tell her how much fun we have?”

            “Stop.” Claudia warned, but Jory continued.

            “You don’t want to tell her how I would sneak into your room at night and screw your brains out while she slept on the opposite side of the wall?”

            “STOP!” she yelled, shoving him towards the door. “Leave, _now!”_

            Jory grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall. “What, you don’t want to know all about little Cloudy’s lack of innocence?” he pulled her away from the wall, only to smash her into it again. Her head hit with a loud thump. “Don’t wanna hear about how much better his blow jobs were than yours?” he shoved her harder, and her legs collapsed from underneath her. “Don’t wanna hear about how I railed him so hard that he damn near blacked out from pleasure _every time_?”

            Cloud watched Jory drop Claudia to the floor in a crying heap. His blood began to pump faster, his body heating up with anger. “Pleasure?” he asked, balling up his fists. “You think…you think I _was happy_ to be doing those things with you?”

            “Tch.” Jory scoffed. “I know you were. Everybody in town knows you’re queer, Cloud. They may not all talk about it since it taboo, but they all know. So of course you enjoyed it.”

            “How stupid are you, really?” Cloud’s voice became louder, booming over his mother’s sobs. “You threatened my mother, so I did everything in my power to make sure she stayed safe. How can you be so _dumb_ as to think that I _enjoyed_ sleeping with you? What, like being gay means that I don’t have morals or standards? You’re stupid. Absolutely stupid. And a coward.” He stated sourly. “What exactly was your endgame here, Jory? That we would run away together when I turned eighteen? Or that I would just move on forget anything happened?”

            “I…” Cloud watched Jory try to think of something to say, but he just stood there, his mouth slightly open.

            “I don’t care.” Cloud finished for him. “Whatever it was, I don’t care. The cat’s out of the bag. Mom knows everything. So there’s nothing left to hide. So grab. Your shit. And leave.”

            The two men’s eyes were locked for a long time.

            And then, Jory began to laugh. “Ahaha, you’re all talk. You should _see_ how terrified you look right now.” He then he quickly grabbed Cloud by the collar of his shirt and jerked him up so that they were face to face. “I’ll leave you and your whore mother to your own devices, but remember this.” He pulled Cloud to his chest and put his mouth right against Cloud’s ear. “I’ll never really be gone, will I?”

            It was in this precise moment that all of the gears in his mind aligned, and Cloud snapped. He took his hands and put them against the sides of Jory’s face, using his thumbs to stab into the older man’s eye sockets. Before any real damage was done, Jory yelped in pain and dropped Cloud, who landed on his feet and grabbed the nearest weapon he could find-his wooden toy sword that was now being used as a decoration near the front door.

            While Jory was on his knees, holding his face in pain, Cloud hit him in the back of the head with a brutal force that shattered the sword in two.

            Jory fell forward, nearly unconscious, and Cloud continued to deliver consecutive blows to the older man’s head with the shortened sword.

            He didn’t realize that Jory’s head was a pulp on the floor until he felt his mother grab him from behind and pull him away, forcing him to drop the gory and desecrated piece of wood. She held him close to her and cried into his shoulder, but he hardly noticed her there. He lifted his hands behind her back and examined the bloody splinters left there from the sword he had wielded during his entire childhood.

            Claudia told him that she would make sure that nobody else found out about what had happened. He knew that if the town did find out, they would talk. And they would blame him. No matter what story he and Claudia could come up with, he would be the one to get all of the blame. They would say that he stole Jory from his mother, and that Claudia deserved so much more than that ungrateful ‘bastard child.’

            A gentle shake ripped Cloud from his dream. He was drenched in sweat, his entire body trembling.

            The librarian looked concerned, but only informed him that the library was closing.

            “Already?” he asked sleepily, packing his books back into his bag.

            She nodded. “I was going to wake you sooner, but I thought that maybe you needed the sleep…the infirmary is open twenty four seven, though. You can go there and rest. You look ill.” She was frowning, examining him closely.

            “Ah, okay. Thanks.” He brushed her off, grabbed his phone and charger, and quickly sped out the library entrance.

            He opened his phone and revealed five text messages, three of them from Zack, and the other two from Ryley and Samuel.

 

**From:Zack**

**To:Me**

                        1535: Im finished with my training! Whatre u up to?

 

                        1612: Spiiiiike Im booooorrrred come play these games with me

           

                        1748: Im starting to get worried r u ok?

 

            The last one had been sent a little over an hour ago, and a pang of guilt overcame Cloud. How had he slept for so long? And at an uncomfortable table!

            He texted Zack a response quickly while walking back to the barracks.

 

**To:Zack**

**From: Me**

                        Sorry, I was at the library studying and totally lost track of time…I hope you weren’t worried too much, everything is fine. I’m still down to play video games with you too. If you still want.

 

            He got an immediate response.

 

**From: Zack**

**To: Me**

                        Jeez. Of course I still want to see u! Im at my apartment, just come on ovr nd let urself in :)

 

            Cloud decided not to read the other messages quite yet, and shoved his phone into his pocket. He had a gut feeling that he would be seeing the two boys soon.

As he expected, Ryley and Samuel were lounging in the barracks, playing cards on his bed.

            “Cloud!” Samuel exclaimed. “Where have you been man, we’ve been worried sick!”

            Cloud forced a smile. “I went to the library for a while to do some studying. Guess I just lost track of time.”

            “Are you okay? What happened with Sergeant Hewley?” Ryley questioned as Cloud dumped his bag down.

            “I’m fine. I have to pay for the equipment I broke but he’s letting me off with a warning this time. But…” he hesitated, running a hand through his hair. “I owe you guys an apology. I’m sorry if I scared you-”

            “Stop!” Ryley yelled, holding up a hand. “You don’t owe us jack, Strife. We were worried more than anything. So if you say you’re okay, then everything is fine.” He smiled up to Cloud.

            “Thanks. I’m uh…I’m going to change, and then I have one more thing I have to do tonight, but if you guys are still willing to train with me, I’m free tomorrow after class…”

            “Yes!” they both cried in unison.

            Cloud blushed and smiled gratefully. “Alright, cool. I’ll catch you guys later, then.”

            He grabbed the tee shirt and jeans he had been wearing earlier from his locker and quickly changed into them before heading up to Zack’s apartment.

            Cloud was about to knock on the door, but remembered that Zack had said to let himself in, so he did just that.

            Zack was sprawled on the couch with his arms behind his head. As soon as he saw Cloud, a grin spread across his face and he slowly sat up.

            Cloud looked rough. Not exactly a bad rough, but more…disheveled. His hair was pointing out in every direction, and there was a crease across his forehead as if he had been sleeping on something for a long time.

            “Hey, Spike!” he exclaimed. “How was your long ass study session?”

            “Ugh.” Cloud groaned, taking a seat on the arm of the couch so he could take his shoes off. “I actually didn’t study for that long.” He admitted. “I fell asleep at the table.”

            “What?!” Zack laughed. “How in the hell could you sleep for that long at a table?”

            “I don’t even know. I guess I must have really needed it.”

            “Right?”  Zack chuckled. There was only a moment of silence before Zack offered, “You still want pizza?”

            “Sure.” Cloud nodded, realizing that he was extremely hungry.

            Zack stood up and stretched. Cloud watched as the SOLDEIR’s shirt lifted up, revealing his extremely well-toned waist. He looked away before Zack caught him staring.

            “You like anything special? Pepperoni? Sausage? Mushrooms? Olives?” Zack pulled out his phone and paced over to the window.

            “Umm…I’m not too picky I guess. Order whatever and surprise me.”

            Zack shrugged and dialed the pizza place’s phone number.

            While they waited for their delivery, Zack set up the gaming console, and the two went head to head in a military based combat game.

            “Are you screen watching?!” Zack accused as a replay of Cloud sniping out Zack’s character crossed the screen.

            “No!” Cloud defended.

            “You’re doing something, there’s no way you saw me in those bushes without looking at my screen!” Zack moved off of the couch and planted himself right next to Cloud in front of the television. “You won’t escape my eye this time, Sergeant Spike.”

            They went at it for a while, and even though Cloud looked like he was back to his normal self, Zack continued to worry and wonder if they were going to be able to talk about what had happened earlier. Zack wanted to know more about this event that had occurred in his friends past, and try to help him through it in any way that he could. But he knew that pushing the blonde may result in exactly the opposite of what he was going for.

            So he decided to wait. Until Cloud was ready to talk about it on his own.

            Zack’s character was blown up on the screen, having stepped on a hidden land mine.

            “What?!” he bellowed as Cloud bit his lip and laughed.

            “You really suck at this game.” The younger man accused.

            Zack shoved Cloud playfully. “Well, I could take you in an _actual_ combat any day!”

            Cloud raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? I mean, this game _is_ all about technique, and you don’t really seem to have any-”

            He was cut off as Zack shoved him again, this time pinning him down to the ground. “If you’re so big and tough, _prove it.”_

            Cloud squirmed underneath the larger man, slight panic rising within him. He took a deep breath to relax himself, focusing on Zack’s face. This was his best friend. This wasn’t a disgusting pervert trying to take advantage of him. This mindset enable him to gather the strength and flip Zack over onto his back, reversing the roles.

            They continued to do this, pinning each other momentarily back and forth until Cloud was too out of breath, laying defeated underneath Zack’s grasp.

            The pink faced, panting blonde under him made Zack’s stomach flop. He stared at Cloud’s lips, and then back to his bright blue eyes. He could do it now. He could kiss Cloud and potentially ruin their friendship, and possibly any chance that he had at helping Cloud get over whatever trauma he had faced before.

He lowered his face down a few inches, but caught himself. No, he couldn’t do it. Cloud was too important to him, and there was far too much riding on their friendship.

Cloud watched the older man leaning closer to him, and his heart began to flutter even more. He would be okay with this. It was just Zack. But then the older man pulled away slightly. Cloud rolled his eyes, irritated with his friend’s hesitation. “If you’re going to kiss me, can you at least do it _before_ your weight causes my body goes numb?”

“I-wait, what?” Zack asked, surprised.

Cloud rolled his eyes and lifted his head, his lips connecting with Zack’s.

Zack’s heart thumped ferociously in his chest, and he was pleased to notice that Cloud’s own pulse had risen dramatically. He lightly held Cloud’s face in his hands as he used his tongue to part the younger man’s lips. Cloud sucked on Zack’s tongue, forcing it to enter even farther in his mouth.

To Zack, everything about this kiss seemed right. Their body types fit perfectly together, and their lips conformed easily to one another’s. He found that this one kiss solidified his strong feelings for the blonde infantryman.

Cloud felt the same way. The panic that he had previously felt was gone, and he realized that he had never kissed anyone like this in his entire life. There was so much emotion going into this one simple action, and he wondered if black haired man was going to be the one who changed everything in his life.

Cloud’s free hands ran through Zack’s hair, sending a shiver down the older man’s spine. Zack lowered his hips down so he was resting on top of Cloud’s groin, and he let a free hand make its way to Clouds waist. He then slid it up under Cloud’s shirt, gently stroking his hard abs.

Cloud leaned his head back to get a breath of air, and Zack pressed a long kiss to the side of his neck, right against a heavily pumping carotid artery. He then trailed kisses along the bottom of Cloud’s jaw, until he reached his chin. He moved up and grabbed Cloud’s bottom lip between his teeth, giving it a gentle tug.

Cloud hitched his breath, but brought his head forward to kiss Zack once more. Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack’s neck, and the older man leaned back so that he was sitting on his knees with Cloud in his lap.

As much as Cloud tried to will it away, he could not prevent himself from getting hard. Zack could feel it against his lower abdomen as his own dick began to swell and press against Cloud’s bottom.

There was a loud knock at the door, and the men stopped their kissing to catch their breath. Cloud smiled and rested his forehead against Zack’s.

“I think that’s the pizza.” He whispered breathlessly.

Zack grunted. “I can think of something else I would rather eat than pizza.”

“Gross!” Cloud joked, pushing away from Zack. He slid onto the floor, and Zack got up to get the pizza.

They sat closely next to each other while they ate their slices, the television playing a random game show with bright colors and an annoying male host.

The feeling of Cloud’s thigh against his own soothed Zack, and vice versa. Zack rested one hand lightly on Cloud’s thigh, running his thumb back and forth every so often.

“It’s not going to be…weird, is it?” Cloud asked after swallowing a bite.

“Do you feel weird?” Zack asked, concern knitting his brows together.

“No.” Cloud answered immediately. “Do you?”

Zack smiled and wiped his greasy hand on a napkin before resting it against Cloud’s chin. He kissed Cloud’s lips gently before answering. “The only thing weird is why I didn’t do it sooner.”

“You were going to this morning, weren’t you?” Cloud asked, pulling away to grab another slice of pizza. “Before you hit me with the cereal box?”

“Was that only this morning?” Zack asked, bemused. “Jeez, it feels like forever ago. But yes, I was going to. Then I thought that maybe you didn’t want to so…I faltered.”

Cloud nodded. “Don’t do that again.”

Zack grinned and rolled his eyes. “Don’t act like you didn’t turn me down.”

“I thought that you were just being friendly!”

“I was literally between your legs with my lips an inch from yours, you think I just do that with all of my friends?”  

Cloud chuckled and shrugged. “I don’t know. To be honest…we still don’t know a whole lot about each other.”

“I know. But I’d like to. If you want to, that is. I want to know everything about the pretty little blonde of my dreams.” He winked, shoving a slice of pizza into his mouth.

“Tch. Don’t call me pretty.” Cloud scolded. “You called me that last night too, but I was too intoxicated to comment.”

“You remember!” he said with a full mouth. After swallowing he asked, “Why don’t you like to be called pretty? I think it’s fitting. Haven’t you ever been called pretty before?”

Cloud shifted uncomfortably. “All the time. That’s why I hate it. It’s degrading.”

“I don’t mean for it to be.” Zack said, squeezing Cloud’s thigh. “I won’t call you it if you hate it, though.” He sighed. “I suppose you deserve _more_ of a title anyways…like “extravagant” or “stunning.” Oh! What about ‘divine.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“For Gaia’s sake, I’m not a _King_!” Cloud laughed, shaking his head.

“Well, what should I call you when I want you to know that I acknowledge and appreciate your features?!”

Cloud thought for a second. “Why don’t you just call me _yours_?”

Zack smiled and turned his head. “And you called _me_ the sentimental one?”

“Well, I mean, it’s true, right? Unless…wait, are you seeing anyone?” Cloud asked, slightly panicked.

“I only have eyes for you, Spike.” He reassured. “There’s something I just want to clarify. Is this what you want?”

Cloud frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Like…a relationship? With me? I just want to make sure that I’m not getting ahead of myself if you’re not really interested in-”

“You’re overthinking, Fair.” Cloud leaned back in the couch. “You should probably know, though, I’ve never had a relationship with anyone before. Not a real one, anyways. So I don’t really know how to act or what to do.”

Zack sighed with relief. “Good. Apparently I’m not good with them either. I’ve only had one, and it was one-sided, so we’re in the same boat.”

Cloud ran his finger down the back of Zack’s bicep. “One sided? Like, you were together, but you didn’t care for them like they did for you?”

Zack flinched. “Umm..no. Just the opposite.”

Cloud grabbed Zack’s shirt and yanked him back so that he could look the older man in the eyes. “Do you want to talk about it with me?”

Zack put his arm around Cloud’s shoulders and pulled him in closer. “We don’t have to talk about stuff like that.”

“But we can. Unless it hurts you to talk about it…”

“It’s not that…I just don’t want to scare you away at this point.” Zack confessed.

Cloud slid an arm behind Zack and curled up against him. “I’ve been dreaming about you for ten years, I don’t think anything you do or say could scare me away.”

“You sure you want to hear about it? It’s dumb, I was young-”

“It obviously still matters, so it isn’t dumb.” Cloud said sternly.

Zack sighed. “Mkay. Back in Gongaga, I dated this guy. Well, I thought so at least. We were the only two openly gay kids in high school, so it just kind of seemed…natural that we end up together. I was sixteen, he was seventeen. But he always seemed so much older.” Zack bit his lip. “Apparently hooking up didn’t really mean we were dating. He knew that I wouldn’t sleep with him unless we _were_ dating so he…kind of told me that we were together so that I would sleep with him.”

Cloud’s eyes widened. “Zack! That’s awful!”

“He wasn’t a shitty person, he just had shitty morals. He was…uhh…good. To me. You know, like…in bed.” Zack’s face flushed.

Cloud scrunched up his face. “Gross.”

“Come on, like you’re not a virgin.”

Cloud held his breath and didn’t move. He didn’t exactly want to tell Zack about Jory or his other partners, but he didn’t want to lie to him about it either.

“Wait. Are you?” Zack looked down at the younger man next to him. “No way, you are? Even with women?”

Cloud lifted his head to look up at Zack. “I don’t…like women?”

Zack shrugged. “I wasn’t just gonna assume that you were only interested in men… I mean, I go both ways, so…” his voice trailed off. Why did he have to bring this up? He shouldn’t have said anything, now Cloud would probably be uncomfortable and think he was going to try to push it on him or something.

“I’m not.” Cloud admitted. “I guess…you could say it was a bad experience. Well, bad experienc _es._ ”

“I won’t make you talk about it.” Zack said quickly. “Not unless you want to.”

Cloud nuzzled closer to Zack. “I don’t want you to mistrust me.”

“This is different.” Zack reassured, tightening his arm around the blonde. “I’m not gonna mistrust you because you don’t want to talk about something painful, Spikey. Though…I do have a question. About something else.”

“Hm?”

“Angeal is worried about you.” Zack bit his lip as Cloud tensed up slightly under him. “I know you don’t want to talk about what happened earlier today, but I want you to know that I’ll listen. And I’m not gonna judge…if you’re worried about something like that.”

“He told you, didn’t he?” Cloud sighed. He sort of expected that Angeal wouldn’t keep something like that from Zack, especially because it could mean that Cloud is dangerous.

“He told me the main thing, yeah.” Zack answered truthfully. “So your behavior isn’t as much of an issue as the reason behind what triggered you.”

Cloud pulled himself away so that he could face Zack. “We’re really laying everything out on the table today, huh?” he half smiled.

Zack chuckled nervously and rested his hand on Cloud’s knee. “I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“It was when I was fifteen.” Cloud gently grabbed Zack’s hand and began to distract himself by examining it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. “My mom was dating this guy. He…uhh…roughed her up a bit. Threw her against a wall a few times. I just snapped. I didn’t think I would really do any harm to him, I was always so small and weak. But something stirred inside of me, and I ended up mashing his skull into the floor.” He traced the lines of Zack’s calloused hand, not wanting to look up to his eyes.

Zack tried to picture a fifteen year old Cloud bludgeoning someone’s brains out. It was odd to think of him in such a state. “So…is that why you broke down? You were imagining this guy inside of the sim?”

“Mmhm. I don’t think it will happen again. I don’t really know _why_ I started to think about him. I was thinking about home, thinking about my mom, and then it just…happened. Do you think I’m crazy?” Cloud frowned down, his own hands growing clammy with nervousness.

Zack’s other hand reached over and lifted the blonde’s chin so that they were face to face. “You’d be crazy if you behaved in any other way.” He kissed Cloud’s lips lightly. “Especially if you never talked to anyone about it, this type of thing is bound to linger in your subconscious for a long, long time. You’ve handled it well up until now, though. I wish I could tell you that it will disappear, but…memories are never really gone, are they?”

Cloud’s gut churned. “No.” he said quietly. “They’re not.”

Zack’s heart ached. He knew that he wouldn’t feel the same way if he were in Cloud’s position. Even if he had been fifteen, he probably would not feel any remorse or guilt in killing someone who had put his mother’s life at risk.

“I’m not saying he deserved to die. I don’t think anybody really _deserves_ to be killed. But a fifteen year old doesn’t deserve to watch their mother suffer. You did what you had to do, and that’s that.” He ran a hand through Cloud’s golden spikes. “Your heart is bigger than you let off.”

“Tch.” Cloud rolled his eyes. “Look who’s talking.”

“Awww, you think I’ve got a big heart?” Zack fluttered his eye lashes, attempting to lighten the mood a little.

“You’re an idiot.” Cloud pursed his lips to hold back a smile, but Zack pulled him into his lap and let his own lips loosen Cloud’s.

“Zack?” Cloud pulled away. “I know this is a bad time, but I actually do have a class in the morning, so I should probably-” Zack cut him off with a more passionate kiss.

“Zack!” Cloud laughed, pushing the older man away from him. “I can come back tomorrow, right?”

“I hope so.” Zack winked, and the two stood up.

Cloud slipped his shoes on, and right when he was about to say goodbye, Zack pressed him firmly against the wall for one final kiss.

“Is this how it’s always going to be?” Cloud blushed. “I mean…we’re not taking this too fast, are we?”

“Does it feel too fast?” Zack responded. He himself thought it strange that so much had happened between the two in such a short time, but…it didn’t necessarily _feel_ strange.

“No.” Cloud said simply. “No, it doesn’t at all. I just don’t want anything to be awkward between us, you know? I don’t want you to wake up in the morning and think ‘Wow, that was a mistake.’”

Zack grabbed Cloud’s hand and gave it a tiny squeeze. “Let’s clear something up, right here, right now. I don’t feel awkward around you. I am comfortable. If anything, I feel _too_ comfortable. Like how I would be with someone that I’ve known my entire life. But…this isn’t a bad thing. Not for me, at least. I feel like we knew each other in another life, and we just hopped into this one to meet again. So I want you to know that I am happy right now, Cloud, and I can’t think of anything that could make me happier.”

Cloud’s face heated up, and he pulled Zack into a hug. “I’m glad you think that, because I feel the same way. Usually, I don’t take to people this easily but…you’re right. It feels like we were reunited in this life from a previous one.” He tilted his head back, and Zack bowed his head slightly to deliver one _final_ final kiss to the blonde’s lips.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, Spike.” Zack grinned, and the two parted ways for the evening.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You know, you’ve been exceptionally happy these past few days. It’s scary.” Kunsel told Zack.

“Come on. There’s no such thing as being too happy!” Zack breathed, getting in his daily squat regime. “Shouldn’t you be happy that I’m happy?”

Kunsel shrugged, flipping through some sort of handbook. “I’m always happy that you’re happy. Did you meet someone?”

Zack chuckled. “You’re so negative, Kunsel. I’m just…in a good mood.”

“So there definitely _is_ someone. Do I know them?”

Zack said nothing, but continued to smile. Kunsel had his way of knowing everything, even stuff he wasn’t supposed to know. He was also brutally honest. However, he was Zack’s best friend, despite the fact that he told Zack how annoying he was on a daily basis.

“You must be pretty busy, what with everybody off base.” Zack switched the subject.

“Off base?” Kunsel asked. “Wait, haven’t you heard?”

Zack frowned and stood up. “Heard what?”

“There’s been a mass desertion within SOLDIER. They’re even moving the Third Class Exam date up a few weeks to claim some of the ones who are already qualified enough to get in and start with their Mako treatments.” Kunsel pulled his helmet off and wiper sweat from his brow. “They say First Class Genesis is behind all of it.”

“Genesis?” Zack questioned. “Why would he…?”

“That’s all I know.” Kunsel leaned back, propping himself up with his arms. “Apparently Genesis decided to bail. Lots of Seconds and Thirds went with him. Nobody knows why though. At least, not yet. How have you not heard of this?”

“Angeal has been swamping me with training!” the Second Class defended

“As well I should.” Angeal’s voice sounded in the doorway.

Kunsel stood at attention, but Zack groaned. “That’s all we ever do- _train_.”

“Well, today’s your lucky day then. I have an assignment for you.”

Zack’s eyes lit up. “Seriously?! About time!”

“We’ll report to Lazard immediately. He’ll give us further instructions.”

“See ya, Kuns.” Zack nodded at the Third Class, who had already returned his helmet to his head.

When they entered Lazard’s office, a blonde man in his early thirties greeted them. “You must be Zack. It’s so nice to finally meet face to face. I’m SOLDIER Director Lazard.” He extended his hand to Zack.

Zack grinned and shook it firmly. “Heya!”

Lazard smiled. “Right. Onto business.” He said, clicking away at a computer.

A picture of Genesis appeared across the large screen across the room, the letters “M.I.A” flashing underneath. “About a month ago, First Class Genesis went missing while on a mission in Wutai. The mission is currently stuck in limbo. That’s why we’ve decided to send you.”

“I’ve recommended you for First.” Angeal spoke up.

Zack’s heart began to race. “Ohh, Angeal! I love you man!” he jumped at the First Class and wrapped his arms around him. Lazard chuckled at the scene, and Angeal shoved him off.

“Don’t make me regret my decision.” He grumbled. “Once you get packed, we’ll leave immediately.”

Zack nodded. “I’ll be as quick as I can!”

With that, he saluted Lazard, and ran out immediately.

He zipped through the building, greeting everybody he passed with a loud “HELLO!” and the occasional “Sorry!”

When he got back to his apartment, he shoved some equipment into his small bag, but stopped in his tracks when he returned into the living room.

Cloud. He needed to tell him that he was going to be gone for the day, if not longer. He checked the time, and wondered if the blonde would still be in class or not. He wanted to go look for him and tell him in person, but he also knew that the mission was top priority. Instead, he pulled out his phone and shot him a quick text message.

 

**To: Spike**

**From: Me**

                         Hey Spike! I know we said we would hang out today, but I finally got a mission! They’re shipping me out right away, so I don’t really have time to officially say goodbye…but Ill c u soon. Don’t miss me too much ;)

 

            It would have to do for now.

            He then ran back to report to Angeal, who was still sitting at the desk in Lazard’s office.

            “Are you all set, Zack?” Angeal asked.

            Zack nodded. “I’ve been ready for a mission for weeks!”

            Angeal rolled his eyes. “Alright. We head out immediately.”

            “I’ll be joining you as well.” Lazard commented, standing up from his desk.

            As they walked to the mission transportation depot, Lazard matched pace with Zack behind Angeal. “What exactly is your dream, Zack? To ‘become a first?”

            Zack wasn’t sure, but he sensed a hint of mockery within Lazard’s tone. “No, actually.” He stated, an image of Cloud flashing through his mind. “My dream has been, and always will be, to become a hero.”

            Lazard chuckled. “Unattainable dreams are the best kind!”

            Zack frowned, but thanked him. What was this guy playing at anyways?

            Angeal and Zack sat together in the back of the helicopter while Lazard sat with the pilot.

            “What’s with him?” Zack leaned closer to Angeal. “He’s kind of an ass.”

            “He’s your superior.” Angeal reminded him, a solemn look on his face. But he leaned down a little closer to Zack’s ear and whispered, “But yes, a complete and total asshole.”

            Zack grinned, and though he could not see that well in the darkness of the helicopter, he felt Angeal’s hand rest on his thigh and give it a tight squeeze.

            Instinctively, Zack put his hand on top of Angeal’s. It had been months since they had this type of physical contact. Zack never thought that he and Angeal would share a relationship that was more than a professional one.

            He remembered the day it had happened. They were having a hand to hand combat training session in one of the private rooms. There were no cameras, and it locked from the inside, disabling anyone from walking in on them. Zack was still a beginner, so he was constantly being thrown around by Angeal.

            Before Zack knew it, Angeal had him pinned against the wall with his tongue down his throat.

            Angeal was aware of Zack’s sexuality, but Zack didn’t know that Angeal was the same way. The entire thing took him off guard, but he enjoyed it so much that he kept his words to himself.

            Angeal had undone Zack’s belt and pants so that they dropped around his ankles. He then slipped his gloves off and began to work Zack’s dick quickly in his hand while he continued to kiss his student.

“’Geal.” Zack managed to whimper out. “I’m…” With that, Angeal dropped to his knees and sucked Zack off, causing him to climax immediately. Angeal swallowed the entire load, and Zack slid down the wall, exhausted.

Angeal took Zack into his lap where they continued to make out. Zack had tried to reciprocate and undo Angeal’s buckles, but the older man stopped him.

“That’s not fair.” Zack grumbled as Angeal kissed his neck.

“Shush.” Angeal pinched Zack’s butt cheek. “I’ll never get the chance to do this again with you, so let me ravish the moment.”

“We can, though.” Zack had told him. “We can do this whenever you want to.”

Angeal chuckled. “I wish that were true.”

That was the first and last time that they ever shared an intimate moment like that, despite Zack’s efforts. After that day, Angeal had acted as though it had never happened, and Zack followed suit, though he was a little hurt. He figured if he played along with Angeal, then maybe he would be able to get the older man to make love to him again. But that was it. Other than casual touching during training, nothing else ever happened between them again. Zack never asked about the encounter again, assuming that Angeal was just ashamed about it.

So this small gesture in the helicopter made Zack’s heart ache, and his mind race. Something was wrong. He wanted to ask, but he knew he wouldn’t get an answer. Instead, he just assured Angeal that he was there with him. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to do much else.

About ten minutes before they landed, Zack’s phone went off. He looked at it quickly, his eyes squinting a bit to adjust to the brightness of the screen. It was a reply from his earlier message.

 

**From: Spike**

**To: Me**

                             That’s great, Zack! I got out of class a while ago, but a Third came in to talk to us today. He told us that the exam date has been pushed forward to next week…I didn’t know a bunch of SOLDIERs deserted. Considering that, it still seems kind of reckless of them to switch the exam, if you ask me. Even so, I hope they don’t lower their expectations and a bunch of under trained cadets pass it. Doesn’t make much sense. The Third Class told us it was classified information, so I’m not going to pry on you to tell me. Have a safe mission…can’t wait to see you again.

 

Zack smiled at the novel of a text. He wanted to tell Cloud about the details and what his mission was, but he thought it would be safer to do it in person.

“How is Strife?” Angeal asked, keeping his voice low.

“He’s fine.” Zack replied. “I…I think…gah, nevermind. It doesn’t matter.” Zack blushed at the thought of telling Angeal about his and Cloud’s relationship.

“He seems like a good kid.” Angeal said. “I just hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

“Come on, he ain’t trouble.”

“You never know.”

“ _I_ do. He’s…different. Not like other people I’ve been with.”

“So you’re together?”

“Uhh…yeah. We are. I think”

Angeal glanced at him. “Aren’t you going a bit fast? You only met a few days ago.”

Zack groaned. “He asked the same thing. But it doesn’t feel fast for me, ‘Geal. I feel like I’ve known him for a long time, and he agrees. I just wish we knew why we were having these dreams so we could start to piece that part together. As much as I want to be positive and think that it’s some sort of ‘destined to be together’ type of deal…it kind of scares me. Who would have that much power, you know?”

“Mm.” Angeal murmured. “I don’t have the answers you’re looking for. But I’ll keep my eyes and ears open in the off chance that someone else does.”

They continued to hold hands for the rest of the ride, a somewhat guilty feeling resting in the pit of Zack’s stomach.

When they arrived, they immediately made their decent down Mount Tamblin towards the fort.

They were quiet the entire way, until they were faced with Wutai troops. It was easy for the two SOLDIERs to defeat them and continue their mission.

“Why do you think Genesis bailed?” Zack asked as they slowed down to take a breather.

“I wish I knew.” Angeal mumbled. Then he stopped in his tracks, looking up into the canopy of the trees that hovered over them.

“What…everything okay?” Zack asked, assessing the perimeter.

“Do you know what ‘dumbapples’ are, Zack?”

He frowned. “Dumbapples?”

“Well…Banora White Apples. That’s their official name. They are said to be the most delicious apples ever created by Gaia. Although…they grow at random times during the year, so the people in my town dubbed them as ‘dumbapples.’

Zack approached Angeal and stood next to him. “What does that have to do with anything?”

Angeal chuckled. “Nothing. Let’s keep moving.”

It didn’t take much longer for them to locate Fort Tamblin, where Angeal gave Zack directions. “I’m going to set the bomb inside of the fort. But first, I need you to charge the front gate. Put on a show, Zack. I want all of their troops to focus on you.”

“Alright!” Zack pumped a fist into the air.

Angeal smiled and pulled his massive sword from its sheath behind his back, resting his forehead gently on the flat side.

“You know…I’ve never actually seen you use that sword before.” Zack raised his eyebrow.

“Mm. Use brings around wear, tear, and rust. This sword…it is a symbol of my honor. To damage it would mean to damage my honor.”

Zack grinned. Angeal could be a really big geek sometimes.

An explosion sounded from nearby, giving them the signal that the mission was officially beginning.

            Zack dove through the bushes, running up to the guarded gate.

            It was go time.

 

* * *

 

 

After countless run-ins with Wutaian troops, Lazard contacted Zack to tell him that the entire building had been occupied by SOLDIER. Thus, his mission had been completed.

As he was about to leave Fort Tamblin before it was detonated, Zack came face to face with a massive Wutaian creature. It only took one second of carelessness, and Zack was flung across the center of the room, colliding heavily with a pillar.

His mind was scrambled, and he couldn’t bring himself to stand. His vision was blurred, but he raised his sword in defense.

Before the enemy could attack, a sickening slice pierced the air, and the large creature fell over, dead.

Angeal appeared in Zack’s view. “You lost your focus.”

“Psh.” Zack held the back of his head. “I almost had it.” He glanced at Angela’s treasured sword, which was now coated in a slimy muck of blood. “Shoot. Your sword…I’m sorry.”

            “Huh.” Angeal scoffed, wiping the blood off onto his black pants. “You’re a little more important to me than a sword.” He extended a hand to the younger man. “But… _just_ a little.”

            Zack grinned and grabbed Angeal’s hand.

            Lazard eventually caught up to them in the woods, heaving with exhaustion. “Not used to field work.” He managed to sputter. When he finally gathered his bearings, he smiled up at Zack. “Zack…I underestimated you. We thought you would serve as a mere decoy for the warriors, but you annihilated the whole unit! They’ll write about this in history books!”

            “Don’t inflate his ego.” Angeal warned. “He still has a lot to learn. We should keep going. Sephiroth is waiting for us.”

            Zack’s heart skipped a beat. He hadn’t actually ever gotten the chance to work with Sephiroth. Sure he’d seen him from time to time around Shinra, but he _was_ the pride and joy of the company, so he was always busy and never had time for the type of conversation that Zack wanted to have.

            While they continued back up the mountain, they were attacked by unfamiliar troops.

            “Zack, get Lazard out of here!” Angeal informed him, pulling out his sword.

            Zack wasted no time, and was able to deliver Lazard to safety.

            However, when he went back for Angeal, he found the foreign attackers dead on the ground. No trace of Angeal.

            He searched the area, but he couldn’t find his mentor anywhere.

            The ground began to rumble tremendously, and the air around him became thick and hot. A loud growl sounded behind him, and he turned to come face to face with a highly skilled summon. More specifically, Ifrit.

            “Who called that out?!” he cried angrily. The beast wasted no time, and spewed a hot stream of liquid fire at the Second Class.

            Zack jumped out of the way before he was obliterated. He then charged at Ifrit, leaped into the air, and delivered a massive blow to the titan’s shoulder. It bellowed in pain, but instead of showing any signs of retreat, only got angrier. It whipped its arm at Zack, sending him flying into a tree.

            For the second time that night, Zack thought he was going to pass out because of the trauma to his head. He stood on shaky knees and took deep breaths, realizing that this creature would be nearly impossible for one man to take down.

            A flash of silver caught in front of Zack, and General Sephiroth’s masamune cut the head off of the beast with one, slick motion.

            When Ifrit collapsed, Sephiroth walked directly over to the dead foreigners laying on the ground. He tore the helmets off of all of them, and to Zack’s surprise, it was revealed that they were all identical.

            “Genesis copies.” Sephiroth muttered.

            “Copies?” Zack asked, leaning over the bodies. “But how…?”

            “Where’s Angeal?” Sephiroth stood quickly, towering over Zack.

            “He was fighting around here. He can’t be too far-”

            “So he’s gone too…” Sephiroth mumbled. “Angeal has betrayed us as well.”

            Zack laughed. “I didn’t peg you as a comedian.” Zack pushed his bangs away from his sweaty forehead. Sephiroth’s blank expression showed that he was serous. “Angeal would never do that! He would never betray his honor!” he was growing angry. Angry that Sephiroth thought that Angeal would even commit such an act, but even more angry that he wasn’t responding. “I know Angeal.” Zack calmed himself. “I know he would never do something like this.”

            Sephiroth analyzed the SOLDIER whom he had heard so much about. “Zackary…I don’t want to believe it as much as you don’t.” he wasn’t very good with emotions, but he took a step forward to close the distance between them. “I’ve known both Genesis and Angeal for a long time now. I didn’t want to believe it when Genesis deserted, but…it does not come as a shock to me that Angeal follow in his footsteps. They are childhood best friends, after all.”

            Zack frowned. Angeal had never told him that. “They were?”

            “Yes. Let’s get going, Zackary. We have a lot to report back on.”

            “What if he’s in trouble? What if Genesis has him captive and-”

            “Angeal would rather die than do something that he does not want to do. The fact that he has not made an appearance during the past ten minutes means that he is gone as well.” He started to walk up the path. “Besides. That summon was issued by Genesis himself. I know him all too well.”

            “Well, let’s find him then! He can’t have gone too far, right?!” Zack exclaimed. “We can’t just sit around-“

            “We’ll find them, Zackary. But we have orders to return back to base, so that’s what we’re going to do.”

            “I don’t understand.” Zack began to pace, throwing his arms up. “I won’t leave without him.”

            Sephiroth glowered at him. “Fine.” He turned back to the path. “I’ll let them know you’ve decided to desert too.”

            “That’s not…gah.” He chased after the General, defeated. “I can’t believe we’re leaving him…”

            “He left us, Zackary. Don’t let your feelings confuse you.”

            They walked in silence all the way back to the helicopter, and Zack was forced to sit in the back with Sephiroth.

            Halfway home, Sephiroth spoke. “This is hard for me too.”

            Zack crossed his arms over his chest. “How do you mean?”

            “To be the only First Class left in SOLDIER? Knowing that my only friends have deserted me, and the company we pledge our lives to? It’s…difficult.”

            Zack began to feel remorse for the General. He lightly nudged the sulking First Class. “Sorry. About earlier. I was out of line. You’re my superior, and I was treating you improperly.”

            “Tch.” Sephiroth scoffed. “We’re equals. You’re being promoted to First Class, are you not? I’m hoping that you’re smarter than the other two. I have a feeling you and I could become good partners in this mess of a situation.”

            Zack nodded, still not buying the fact that Angeal had deserted.

            He sighed when he realized that his mission was already over, and it had only been a little over a day. He would be able to get a good night’s sleep tonight, and tomorrow…tomorrow, he would have to do some solo training.

            And also see a certain spikey haired blonde.

* * *

 

           

            “I have orders on what I can and cannot tell you.” Kunsel told the group of infantrymen in the barracks, irritation biting in his voice. “Many Second and Third Class SOLDIERs have abandoned their posts, and we need to bump the exams up a few weeks in order to replace them. We don’t expect all of you to make it, but we do expect a fair amount to qualify. So study and train hard, alright?” his eyes met Cloud’s. “There are a few of you here that we have our eyes on, and it would be a disappointment if you failed something simple on the exam.”

            When the Third Class left, Cloud looked to Ryley and Sam, who were both frowning at him. “What do you think it means?” Sam asked. “Why would SOLDIERs start to desert?”

            Cloud shook his head, making his way to his bed so that they could sit down and discuss matters a bit more privately. “I’m not sure…something’s odd about it, though. I don’t like it. And for them to bump up the exams?” he raised his eyebrows. “They want more SOLDIERs to start training, but that means that they have a _reason_ for needing to replace the others so quickly. Like…they’re expecting something to happen.” He began to chew on his lip. “I wonder if this has something going on with Wutai? We’ve been at war with them for a long time, maybe…maybe these SOLDIERs didn’t desert? Maybe they were killed off in a mission in Wutai?”

            “Nah, we’d know if they were dead…wouldn’t we?” Ryley’s voice tinged with panic as he sat down as well. “They wouldn’t be able to withhold that information from us, right?”

            “No, that would reflect poorly on Shinra…but they wouldn’t mind covering the truth and saying that those SOLDIERs were missing instead. Better yet, it would be more viable if they said that they abandoned their posts to defy Shinra. Then it makes those SOLDIERs look like the bad people, rather than Shinra.”

            Ryley and Sam nodded. “That’s really smart…but…what should we do?” Sam asked. “You don’t think we should leave too, do you?”

            “No, no. Not at all. We do the opposite. We don’t know anything for sure, right? If we become familiar with the right people, learn more about Shinra and the underground work that it does…Sam, I think it would be a good idea for you to get into the labs and see what they really do down there.”

            “What?!” Sam’s eyes bulged. “How would I do that?!”

            “You’re smart. I’m not trying to be offensive but…you’re not exactly fir for SOLDIER. But you’re definitely _science_ smart. You could get a job in the labs and poke around.”

            Sam’s eyes shifted uncomfortably, making sure nobody else was listening around them. “You make Shinra sound a lot more dangerous than I think they are.”

            “Shinra is the most dangerous entity out there.” Cloud verified.

            “Wait.” Ryley stopped them from speaking. “I think…the other day, I heard something about one of the First Classes. Not Sergeant Hewley…who’s the other one? The red head?”

            “General Genesis?” Samuel frowned. “What about him?”

            “I don’t know exactly, but they said that he had gone missing. But they made it sound like it was intentional…like he had abandoned ship on purpose.”

            “Why didn’t they tell us that a First Class was gone as well?” Cloud questioned. “Unless…”

            “Unless he’s the one who took the SOLDIERs with him.” Ryley finished.

            Cloud nodded his head in agreement. “What would cause him to leave, though? And why bring SOLDIERs with him?”

            “Maybe you were right.” Sam said solemnly. “Maybe he had something to do with their ‘disappearances.’”

            “But _what?_ ” Ryley said angrily. “What could cause a First to _hate_ Shinra that much?”

            “I guess that’s what we have to figure out, right?” Cloud said, standing up to stretch. “We need to find out what’s going on behind closed doors here.”

            “Ugh.” Ryley flopped back on the bed. “Why us? What about the higher ups?”

            “They’re the ones behind it all, Samuel.” Cloud scolded. “They’re the ones hiding information from everybody. Not just Shinra employees, but the rest of the world. They don’t want people to know their dirty secrets because it might ruin their credibility. Shinra isn’t about honor…it’s about integrity. They don’t care what under the table crimes they need to commit to maintain that false sense of authority. In fact, I’m willing to bet that if we brought this to anyone in management, they would call us conspirators and have us executed. But our families and the public would think that we were just a few more infantrymen who were in the wrong place at the wrong time during a mission.”

            “Like the missing SOLDIERs.” Ryley nodded. “This makes me sick.” He groaned, slumping backwards on top of Samuel’s stomach. “What should we do?”

            “We just…keep going.” Cloud suggested meekly. It seemed like that’s all he could do these days. He felt helpless.

            If only Zack were back from his mission already. He would be able to consult the Second Class and learn what was really going on around this place.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty hefty chapter, huh? But...Zack and Cloud are together now! I'm sticking to canon with a lot of things, but there's also a lot that I changed. Like Angeal and Zack's formerly intimate relationship (which I'm pretty sure was canon, but i digress...) and Sephiroth's slight change in attitude. I know some of these might be a little OOC, and I'm trying to keep it as real as real can get. There is a lot more story to cover, so I hope you guys stick around! I really look forward to releasing new chapters in the future :) I have soooo many plans!!!
> 
> Again, if you want to stay up to date with me and my writing processes, hit me up at www.zack-fairs-booty.tumblr.com! I'm going to be posting updates and other stuff on it, and it's a great way for you guys to talk to me! Finals week is approaching and I need people to distract me from my studying :)  
> Again, thanks for reading!!! <3
> 
> *This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Final Fantasy world, which is trademarked by Square Enix. Unfortunately, I do not claim any ownership over these characters. I do not profit financially from this work.


	5. Red's Plan

_The truck somehow managed to hit every small bump in the road, worsening Cloud’s motion sickness. He tried to look around to see where they were going, but the only thing in his view was Zack, who was talking about becoming a mercenary. He looked a few years older, with different hair and a scar across his cheek._

_“So Cloud, what are you gonna do?” Zack asked._

_Cloud could only muster out a small grunt in reply. What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he move or say anything?_

_“Just kidding!” Zack grinned, ruffling his hair. “I won’t leave ya hanging like that! We’re friends right?” he squatted closer to Cloud. “Mercenaries, Cloud. That’s what you an’ me are gonna be.”_

_The truck continued to drive, and another voice rang out above them. It was slightly familiar._

_“You have time.” The voice offered. “But time…is not on your side.”_

Cloud jolted from his sleep, sweat beading down his forehead. He immediately reached for his phone, which was stored safely under his pillow. There were no messages from Zack, so he slumped back down, resting his phone on his chest. _Should I text him?_ he thought. Zack may still be on his mission, and Cloud didn’t really want to send him anything that would worry him and potentially cause him to stress out.

But his phone vibrated, signaling an incoming message.

**From: Zack**

**To: Me**

                        So I just had another dream.

 

Cloud’s heart skipped a beat as he responded.

**To: Zack**

**From: Me**

                        Me too. Are you back from your mission?

**From:Zack**

**To:Me**

                        Yeah just rolled in a few hours ago. Thought Id be able to get some beauty rest but apparently thats to much to ask for. R u ok?

**To: Zack**

**From: Me**

                        Yes, yes, I’m fine. We should meet up. I have a lot of things I need to talk to you about.

**From: Zack**

**To: Me**

                        What like right now? Sounds a little scandalous ;) we could set up a secret meeting place and pretend like we have a forbidden love

 

Cloud smiled and rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair. How could such a prestigious member of SOLDIER be so dorky?

 

**To: Zack**

**From: Me**

                        You’re an idiot. I meant tomorrow after my class…it really isn’t important enough to lose sleep over.

 

**From: Zack**

**To: Me**

                        Yeah okay. Like Im gonna be able to sleep knowing ur awake over there im awake over here. But fine, ill try. C u after class, Spikey

 

Cloud let out a small sigh and shoved his phone back under his pillow, hoping that sleep would find him.

* * *

 

 

He practically ran to Zack’s apartment after his class that next day. He breezed through the door without knocking, and found Zack in the kitchen, putting away a few bags of groceries.

Zack turned from the cupboard, his face lighting up at the sight of his favorite blonde.

“Hey!” he greeted, shutting the cupboard door. “How was class?”

Cloud shrugged and slipped off his shoes, making his way into the kitchen. Before he could take his place on the counter, Zack grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a kiss.

“How was your mission?” he breathed, pulling his lips from Zack’s. “Everything go smoothly?”

Zack let out a small chuckle. “Yeah. I guess.” he let go of Cloud and went back to putting his groceries away.

“What happened?”

No response.

“Zack?”

The SOLDIER turned to face Cloud and grabbed him again, pushing him against the counter, their lips colliding. While Cloud wasn’t complaining about the kiss, he knew that there was something troubling his partner. Zack scooped Cloud up and set him on the counter so that their heights were even. Cloud’s arms were wrapped around Zack’s neck while the older man ran his hands over the blonde’s thighs.

Cloud could feel himself beginning to grow hard, so he pulled away. “Okay, how about you tell me what’s going on _before_ you try turning me on.”

Zack sighed and placed his hands on either side on Cloud. “The mission was a success. But, uh…we lost some men. Well, one man.”

Cloud frowned, setting his own hands on top of Zack’s. “A friend?”

Zack nodded and averted his eyes. “Mmhm.”

Cloud tried to rack his brain, thinking of anyone that Zack may have mentioned, but he drew a blank.

“You said they talked to you, yeah?” Zack asked, pulling his hands away. “About the SOLDIERs who desserted?”

“Yeah. What does that-”

“First Class Genesis went missing about a month ago.” Zack cut in. “He’s the one who took all of the SOLDIERs with him. He had abandoned mid-mission in Wutai, so ‘Geal and I were sent to finish it. Which we did. But then we ran into a little bit of trouble, and then Angeal just disappeared.”

“Disappeared?”

“Seph thinks he abandoned like Genesis did. But I…” he rubbed his face, muffling his last few words.

“You don’t think he would do that, do you?”

“No. He would never do that. He’s always preaching about honor, so there’s no way he would have deserted.” Mako blue eyes looked up to Cloud. “Right?”

Cloud folded his hands in his lap. “I don’t know him, Zack. But if you don’t think he’s like that, then forget anything that Sephiroth has to say. What would his reason even be for leaving?”

“He and Genesis are childhood buddies. Apparently they grew up together. Real close.”

“Hmm…that doesn’t mean anything. Maybe he followed him to bring Genesis back? Even so, what’s Genesis’s plan? What does he need all of those SOLDIERs for, you know?” Cloud thought back to the conversation he had with Samuel and Ryley and hoped that Zack had some sort of answer for him.

“That’s what confuses me. When we were in Wutai…damn, I shouldn’t even be telling you this.” he paced a bit, his hands on his hips. “But anyways, we ran into these…things. Sephiroth called them ‘Genesis copies.’ And they looked just like that bastard, but weren’t as strong as him. I think they might have been the missing SOLDIERs.”

Cloud’s brows furrowed. “He can create copies of himself? How is that possible?”

“I don’t know, honestly. There’s something funny going on. Nobody will talk to me about it. Even if Angeal were still around, I’m sure he wouldn’t say anything to me about it. I feel like the higher ups all think I’m stupid, including Seph. But it’s not hard to tell that there is something wrong here. Not to mention…the dream I had last night…”

Zack launched into a full explanation of his dream. He said that he and Cloud were in the back of a truck, and Cloud looked as shitty as he did from his previous dream. Near the end, a voice told him the exact same thing it told Cloud.

“So now we’re _sharing_ the same dream?” Zack asked after Cloud explained his. “What does that even mean? ‘You have time, but time is not on your side?’ You think it has anything to do with what’s going on in Shinra?”

“It could be. Two First Classes go missing, along with a bunch of Seconds and Thirds? I guess what it means is that whatever big thing that will happen is _going_ to happen, but that we have time to prepare for it?”

“We don’t even know what this _thing_ is!” Zack snapped. “I’ve never been so _fucking_ annoyed in my entire life!” The pent up anger he had been holding on reserve was finally beginning to bubble through his exterior. “Why is it so hard for people to give us straight answers around here anyways? All these higher ups think they’re so much better than everybody else, and they keep all these secrets from us. How is that fair? Why should we fight if we don’t even know what we’re fighting for?”

Cloud slid off of the counter and grabbed Zack’s arm, spinning him around so that they were facing each other. Cloud then put both of his hands on either one of Zack’s cheeks, and forced him to look directly into his eyes.

“We’ll figure this out, Zack. Don’t lose your wits just yet, okay?”

The Second Class sighed deeply and rested his hands on top of Cloud’s. “Sorry. All this stuff with Angeal is just…really getting to me. I don’t want to believe that he would abandon SOLDIER, and I'm hoping he only left to try to fight Genesis.” he tilted his head downwards so their foreheads rested together.

Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack’s neck and pulled their bodies together, leaning back slightly so that he could still look into the older man’s eyes. “We will work it out. I actually…kind of have an idea. But I don’t know how efficient it will be.”

“Shoot.”

“I have a friend. Super smart, but not SOLDIER-worthy. I thought that maybe, if he can get a position in the labs, he could get closer to the scientists and possibly gain intel. Shinra relies so heavily on the science department, you know? Which means that they probably know a lot of Shinra’s secrets.”

“Seems kind of risky.” Zack stated honestly. “You think he could be trusted with that amount of responsibility?”

“I think so. It’s worth a shot, right?”

“Yeah. Now that you mention it…I have a friend. He’s part of the Turks…you heard of them?”

“Turks?” Cloud asked, confused.

“Right, right. They’re kind of like Shinra’s secret services, so you wouldn’t know about them unless you had been here a while. I’ve worked with a few of them. They know a lot of stuff, lots of dirty stuff I’m sure. But this guy in particular, he’s sneaky, and very smart. And I know I can trust him.”

“Who is he?”

“His name is Reno. He could tail you for your entire life without you ever knowing about it. I’m willing to bet my left nut that he knows a lot about what’s going on, or at least, he would be able to find out any kind of information that we needed to know.”

“Are we talking about our dreams or this Genesis issue?”

“Both. The only thing is, he’s nearly impossible to get ahold of.” Zack sighed and leaned in towards Cloud, brushing his lips against the younger man’s. “In all honesty,” he whispered, “I don’t even want to talk to or about him right now anyways. There’s this beautiful man in my kitchen who is oblivious to how distracting he is.”

Cloud rolled his eyes and lightly pushed Zack off, only to be jerked forward into another kiss.

Cloud’s heart rate picked up, and Zack sensed it. He grinned and ran his hands down Cloud’s sides, letting his fingers slide slightly down the waistband of the younger man's jeans. Cloud instinctively flinched a fraction of a centimeter, but it was enough for Zack to pull his fingers out.

“Sorry.” he murmured. “I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s not that. I’m…just not used to this, I guess.” Zack turned them around and he began to lead the blonde backwards into the living room, their mouths connected in a kiss.

Their mouths were so enveloped with each other’s that Zack didn’t realize it when they reached the back of the couch. They both toppled over it, and Cloud clung to Zack tightly, in hopes that they wouldn’t fall off the couch and onto the hard floor.

Zack chuckled and caught them before they slid to the floor, and he used his abdominal strength to swing Cloud over so that they were both laying down on the couch.

Zack quickly undid Cloud’s loose jeans and tugged them all of the way off. Cloud’s face went red with embarrassment, and he tried to hide it with his hands, but Zack shoved them out of the way, forcing their lips to meet. His tongue entered Cloud’s mouth and he dragged it slowly across the roof. Cloud ran his hand through Zack’s black hair, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

“You okay?” Zack whispered against Cloud’s lips.

Cloud almost couldn’t speak as one of Zack’s hands began to stroke him through the fabric of his boxers. “Yeah.” he breathed. “I’m okay."

Zack wasted no time and tugged Cloud’s boxers off, revealing the blonde’s already stiffening member. Cloud gasped as Zack’s hand took hold of him and began to work him back and forth, sliding easily from precum. His back arched slightly, and he could feel Zack’s mouth pull up into a smile.

Zack opened his eyes and pulled away from Cloud, examining the blonde’s flushed cheeks and messy spikes before moving lower to take the head of his partner’s dick in his mouth.

Cloud took a deep intake of breath at this new feeling, something he had never experienced before. Out of the three people he had ever slept with, none of them had ever given him a blowjob, even after he sucked them off. His fingers curled tightly against Zack’s head, and he could feel himself go all the way down Zack’s throat. _How does he do that without gagging?_ Cloud asked himself. Even he had problems taking the full length of a hard dick in his mouth, and he had done it countless times.

Zack’s own fingers began to knead Cloud’s balls, causing the blonde to let out another gasp. This made Zack move faster and it wasn’t long before Cloud clasped his hands over his mouth to muffle his orgasmic moan.

After Zack had swallowed, he crawled back up and gently pushed Cloud’s hands away so he could give his lover one more kiss.

“Was that alright?” Zack teased, nipping at Cloud’s bottom lip.

“Alright?” the blonde breathed. “It was a little more than alright.”

Zack grinned. “Good.” he got up from the couch and handed Cloud his pants. “I’m gonna get dinner started. Hope you don’t mind steak and potatoes!”

Cloud’s heart was still racing, but he forced himself to get up and pull on his boxers. “Meat and potatoes are my main staple. Though…are you sure you know how to cook?”

“What?! What is it with you and thinking I can’t cook?” Zack groaned, making his way into the kitchen. “I happen to be a great chef.”

Cloud slid his jeans on and followed Zack, taking his place on the counter, wondering why the older man hadn’t given him a chance to reciprocate for his actions. “You just seem so uppity, I didn’t know if cooking would require more patience than what you have.” he smirked.

“You really are an awful person, did you know that?” the older man scolded, grabbing a pan from the cabinet underneath Cloud.

Cloud grabbed the collar of Zack’s shirt and tugged him into another kiss.

“You really are a wily little thing, aren’t you?” Zack smiled, pulling away to retrieve the meat from the fridge. “What kind of potatoes do you like?”

Cloud sighed and shrugged. “Mashed is fine.” he tried to switch the topic back to sex. “I can do something too, you know.”

“Nah. Just sit there and look pretty- er, majestic.” he quickly corrected himself.

Was Zack really that thick? What kind of man _gave_ a blowjob and then tried to avoid getting one? Cloud decided to play along. “Majestic?” he asked. “Like that’s any better.”

Zack’s back was to him as he diced up potatoes, but Cloud saw the older man’s shoulders shake with a bit of laughter.

After the potatoes began to boil, Zack started to prepare the meat. Cloud still felt guilty about the fact that Zack hadn’t received any amount of pleasure from before. He felt somewhat selfish, even though it didn’t seem to bother his partner.

He silently slid off of the counter and came up behind Zack, letting his fingers rest on the older man’s hips.

“If you distract me like that I’ll never be able to get dinner finished.” Zack warned, peeking over his shoulder.

Cloud stood on his tip toes and rested his chin on Zack’s shoulder, his hands working their way down the front of the SOLDIER’s jeans. “Maybe I’m hungry for something else…” Cloud whispered, Zack’s body tensing up. He spun Zack around and tugged down his jeans and boxers, coming face to face for the first time with his partner’s dick.

As much as Cloud hated to boost Zack’s ego, he looked up at the older man with wide eyes.

“Sorry...my muscles weren’t the only thing that was enhanced by mako.” he winked.

“Clearly.” Cloud grumbled, but wasted no time. He wrapped a hand around the shaft of his partner’s dick and pumped it back and forth in an almost circular fashion. Zack steadiest himself by resting his hands on the counter, but his legs were already going weak. Cloud noticed this and quickly shoved the cutting board to the side so Zack could sit on the counter.

“This isn’t very sanitary.” Zack smirked. He was actually a little baffled at the initiative that Cloud was taking. It was a huge turn on.

“Shut up.” he replied, rolling his eyes. He then took the head of Zack’s member in his mouth and gave it a hard suck. Zack immediately grabbed Cloud’s head, preventing him from going any further.

“You sure you’re okay with this?” he verified, remembering what Cloud had said about having bad experiences with sex.

“Please.” Cloud said, lifting himself to kiss the Second Class gently on the lips. “I _want_ to do this. For us.”

Zack smiled and nodded, and Cloud went back to sucking him off.

Zack couldn’t get over how amazing it was that an act that he had experienced several times with multiple people felt so different, _so real,_ when Cloud did it. It wasn’t that it never felt good before, but it sure never felt like _this._

Cloud’s pace began to increase tremendously, his head bobbing up and down in Zack’s lap.

“Clouuuud.” Zack breathed out, planting his hands down on the counter to steady himself.

Cloud hummed when the entire length of Zack’s dick was down his throat, the vibration sending a jolt of pleasure throughout Zack’s body. He didn't know how he wasn't gagging, but he wasn't complaining.

“Cloud! I’m-” Zack hit his orgasm hard, and threw his head back so violently that it smashed into the cabinet, shattering the wooden door.

Cloud finished swallowing Zack’s cum, but pulled away when he realized that the Second Class was falling forward. “Zack?” Cloud asked, panicked. He barely caught him and managed to pull up his jeans and drag him to the couch to lay him down. He noticed blood trickling down Zack’s neck, and after closer inspection, he found a large cut on the back of his partner's head. He quickly grabbed a towel to help absorb it.

 _Fuck, what the fuck??_ he thought to himself. _What the fuck just happened???_ he then grabbed a cool washcloth and began to dab at Zack’s forehead, hoping that it would wake him up.

A few seconds later, Zack’s eyes fluttered open. “Spike?” he asked blinking repeatedly.

“Right here.” Cloud reassured, hovering over him. “What just happened? Are you okay?”

“Pfft.” The older man smiled, waving a hand. “Yeah. I’m alright. I, uhh…forgot I smacked my head a few times on my mission. I guess that final blow really did me over.”

“You should go to the infirmary and get checked for a concussion. Sit up a little, let me see the back of your head.”

Zack obeyed, lifting his shoulders up a little from the pillow beneath him. “S’ probably already starting to heal. Never head of a SOLDIER getting a concussion, I thought we were all too thick skulled.” he yawned while Cloud dabbed the blood from the gash on the back of his head.

“You sure are.” Cloud grumbled, noting that the wound really had begun to heal almost completely. “I’ll have to remember that for next time.”

“Remember what?” Zack frowned.

Cloud pushed on Zack’s shoulders, forcing him to lie down. “I can’t knock you out in a fight, but I can knock you out with a blowjob.”

Zack grinned and chuckled into his hands. “I hate you.” he said quietly.

Cloud straddled the older man’s hips and leaned forward, silently waiting for him to move his hands out of the way for a kiss.

“I can’t believe that happened. How lame. Did you carry me to the couch?” Zack asked after their kiss.

“Well, you fell on me. And I had to maneuver your pants up. I kind of just dragged you there.”

Zack grabbed Cloud’s face in his hands. “My knight in shining armor!”

“Get outta here.” Cloud grunted, pushing Zack away before getting off of the couch. “I’ll finish dinner. You just rest for a second, okay?”

“I’m fine.” Zack began to stand, but his vision cut off and his legs gave out.

“For fuck’s sake, Zackary Fair, _lie down._ ” Cloud yelled after catching his oaf of a partner. “Don’t be such an idiot. Head injuries aren’t funny. Rest for a while and let the mako heal you, okay?”

Zack was somewhat shocked at the tone Cloud used, but he did as he was told.

It was nice to have someone care about him for once.

 

 

“Damn Spike, this is really good.” Zack praised with a full mouth. “I didn’t even know I owned any spices!”

“Thanks. Like I said, meat and potatoes _are_ my thing. And you didn’t have spices, just salt and pepper.”

“What?!” Zack choked. “Whenever I make food it just ends up bland! How can you make it taste like this with just salt and pepper?!”

Cloud raised an eyebrow and stabbed into his steak. “Cuz you suck at cooking.”

“I _do not._ ” Zack said defensively.

“Do too. I could tell the moment I met you.”

“Ugh.” Zack swallowed a chunk of steak. “That’s not even possible, Spike.”

Cloud shrugged. “I said this before, you don’t have patience for stuff like that. Ten gil says you try to cook the food as fast as you can. You didn’t even marinade the steak before cooking it!”

Zack frowned. “Marinade?”

Cloud hid a smile. “Point proven. How’s your head?”

Zack reached back and gently touched the sore part of his head. A pain jolted through his skull, causing him to flinch. “It’s fine. The outside is healing, at least. That’s all that really matters.”

Cloud set his empty plate on the coffee table. “You should still go get checked out, Zack. I don’t want to wake up in the morning and find you dead.”

Zack smiled sheepishly, gazing up at the younger man. “So you plan on sleeping over then?”

“I-” Cloud blushed. “I do have class tomorrow. I guess I probably _should_ stay the night in the barracks.”

Zack shook his head. “I didn’t mean it like that. I want you to stay here. For as long as you’d like. We have the whole weekend together too, by the way. Speaking of which…I’ve been meaning to ask you. With Angeal…” he faltered, hesitating over his words. “I don’t exactly have anyone to train with, so…”

“I’ll train with you.” Cloud said, grabbing both of their empty plates. “I was hoping you would ask me, to be honest. I just wish it were under different circumstances.” he smiled weakly, changing the subject. “You want more steak?”

Zack returned the smile. “You bet I do.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Nobody leaves here until I get a plausible strategy for combating a herd of six Foulanders.” Professor Genghis barked at Cloud’s Battle Field Tactics Class.

Cloud spoke up. “Well, first off-”

“You pipe down, Strife. I know you know what to do. I need the rest of the class to get their heads together and start to think up strategies on their own.”

Cloud huffed and scratched something onto a piece of paper. “Can I leave then? It seems a little unfair-”

Genghis’s face darkened. “The fact that you had the audacity to ask that infuriates me.” he rubbed his temples. “However, I’m sick of looking at your face and hearing your voice. Get outta here.”

Cloud packed his bag and headed to the door. On the way out, he slipped a piece of paper to one of his classmates with the appropriate measures to take against a herd of Foulanders. The student said nothing, but mouthed the word _thanks._

He shoved his hands into his pockets and made his way through the halls to get to the stairwell. However, something was…off. He felt a presence around him, as if someone was following him.

He opened the stairwell door and slid through it, taking a place behind the door in the shadows of the corner. Soon after, the door quietly opened, and a figure silently stepped through. The stalking man looked up the stairwell and frowned, noticing that he couldn’t hear anyone going up the stairs.

“Why are you following me?” Cloud asked, nearing the stranger. He had deep red hair that tapered into a ponytail at the base of his neck, and two thin tattoos curved along the tops of his cheekbones.

The stranger chuckled. “Zack told me ya were smart, but I guess I underestimated him. I only tailed ya from your last class, but ya caught on real quick, yo.”

Cloud narrowed his eyes. “Reno?”

“Of the Turks!” he grinned, flashing a thumbs up. “I was gonna see what kinda person ya were by followin’ ya around for a little while, but I see that idea’s out the window.” he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, a leerly look on his face.

“You don’t trust me.” Cloud stated simply, recognizing the Turk’s uneasiness. “I don’t blame you. The situation between Zack and I _is_ peculiar…exactly, how much did he tell you?”

“Everything. Whattaya say you and I go for a little stroll, Cloud Strife. We’ve got a date with an important man.”

Cloud frowned. “Excuse me?”

“Just roll with me, okay?”

Cloud narrowed his eyes, and every instinct told him to tell this guy to piss off. But if Zack could trust this fiery haired tool, so could he. “Alright. Where we going?”

Reno grinned and clapped him on the back. “Atta boy.”

The two men ventured out of Shinra, taking hidden passageways that Cloud would never have even noticed.

“If ya don’t want people to find ya, ya need to know all the secrets.” Reno had told him with a wink.

They somehow managed to exit the building without seeing a single soul. Reno lead him through Midgar, taking all sorts of twists and turns that even someone with a photographic memory would have trouble getting through.

They finally reached a small house crammed between two larger ones, and Reno let himself in.

“Yo.” Cloud heard Reno say to a figure seated at a table in the sun light that was filtering through the window.

“What the hell did you-wait, Cloud?”

Reno flicked on the light, and Cloud could see clearly who was at the table.

“Zack?”

The SOLDIER grinned and Cloud, but then scowled at Reno. “Why the hell did we have to come all the way out here? Why didn’t we just meet in my apartment or something?”

Reno pulled out a chair and sat across from Zack, forcing Cloud to sit opposite of each. “That’s exactly _why_ I stayed secretive. You know, I got a reputation to uphold. I don’t want anyone seeing me talking to you SOLDIER folk and getting any ideas? We aren’t supposed to be friends or anything. And we needed somewhere private enough to keep away from any Shinra bugs.” his eyes connected with Zack’s. “You did say it was sensitive material, right?”

Zack leaned back in his chair, and Cloud could feel the older man’s feet wrap around one of his own. Though it was a small gesture, it calmed his nerves. “Yeah, yeah. I won’t question your weird antics. Should we make this quick?”

Reno nodded. “Shoot, yo. What do you need to know?”

“What do you know about Genesis?”

“Classified.”

“Okay. Now that we know that, what do you know about First Class Genesis?” Zack’s voice was stern, demanding an answer.

“ _Classified.”_ Reno repeated. “Why do you need to know?”

“Renoooo.” Zack whined. “What was the point in you even agreeing to talk to me if you weren’t _actually_ going to tell me anything?”

“I didn’t think it would be _that_ sensitive of information! I thought we’d talk about your little dreams and then be done with it!”

Zack rubbed his temples. “Those aren’t important right now. What about Angeal Hewley?”

“Class-“

“DON’T TELL ME IT’S CLASSIFIED.” Zack pounded his fist onto the table, causing dust to rise up into the air.

“Zack.” Cloud said quietly, covering the older man’s fist with his own hand. “Getting angry isn’t going to make him tell us anything.” he looked to Reno. “Is there anything you _can_ tell us about Shinra?”

“No.” Reno shrugged. “I can’t tell you anything.”

“Then why-“

“But” Reno cut him off, “I will anyways.”

“You’re a pain in the ass, Red.” Zack groaned. “Are you just toying with us for fun?

Reno grinned. “I wanted to see how far you were gonna go to get answers. See how important this information is to ya.” his eyes flicked to Cloud. “Your reaction tells me that it’s pretty important.”

Cloud nodded. “It is.”

“I’m putting a lot on the line, ya know.”

“Come on.” Zack scoffed. “We aren’t gonna rat you out. And we aren’t gonna do anything irrational. At least, not without consulting you.”

Reno leaned forward slightly, lowering his voice. “You ever wonder why Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth are the only First Classes?”

“Because they’re amazing?” Zack questioned.

“Bingo. But _why_ are they so great, ya know? That’s not just mako running through their veins. You think that _you_ could be as good as them with only one more round of treatments?”

Zack bit his lip. “I guess I never thought about it.”

“Hm. Well, hate to break it to ya pal, but you can’t be as good as them. Ever. It’s in their genes…and I mean that literally.”

“I’m not following.”

Reno sighed. “I did a lot of digging, even before you contacted me. And I found out some…very interesting data on our perfect First Classes. Basically, they’ve been infused with some sort of monster cell. I got to look at their medical records and see a sample of their blood, and there’s a stamp on the bottom with the letter ‘J.’ I don’t know what it even means, but it isn’t on anyone else’s chart. I think that whatever this cell is, it’s coming together, and Genesis is the one initiating it.”

“So those three…are connected. Physically?” Cloud realized that his hand was still on top of Zack’s, so he jerked it away, crossing his arms over his chest. Reno didn’t need to know about their relationship. “That’s all fine and dandy, but what is the purpose of leaving Shinra then? What is this J-Cell trying to accomplish?”

“I don’t know. They don’t keep very sensitive documents around here, ya know.”

“Where do they keep them, then?” Zack questioned.

Reno let out a small chuckle and looked at Cloud. “Blondie here has probably seen the building hundreds of times back in his hometown.”

“Uhhh.” Cloud drew a blank.

“Shinra mansion, moron. You ever been inside?”

“No!” Cloud yelled, slightly offended, “Nobody was ever allowed inside of there. I mean…I heard stories, but I thought they were only myths.”

“What were they?” Zack asked, his foot nudging Cloud’s.

“Uhh…well, when I was little, I heard about this old man who went crazy. He would tell the townspeople that there were unholy experiments taking place in the mansion, and that they were going to start experimenting on us next. He was detained by the town officials and died shortly after…” his voiced trailed off. “People who got close enough swore they could hear screams coming from inside the building as well. But it was passed off and everybody kind of kept their noses out of it.”

“I never heard about no experiments, but I have heard about Hojo frequenting the place. I suppose it would make sense.” Reno rubbed his chin. “Though…what kinds of experiments would they need to run?”

“Well, I guess they needed to start somewhere, right?” Cloud verified. “Who would have known that a small exposure to mako would be beneficial? Someone had to start experimenting. They had to figure out just how much could be given without succumbing to mutation. The mansion could be where it all started.”

“Yeah, but that was _years_ ago. Far before any of us were born.” Zack countered. “You think they do other kinds of experiments there?”

“I wouldn’t put it past them.” Reno leaned back in his chair, balancing it on two legs. “I’d like to poke around in this place. I know for sure that there’s a lot of sensitive data there, and I want to see it.”

Cloud and Zack both nodded.

“Would you be able to get in there?” Zack asked.

“I can do anything.” Reno smirked.

“Can you do it without getting caught?”

“Absolutely.”

“Can I come with?”

Cloud’s heart skipped. If there were documents vital to Shinra’s secrecy, it would be extremely dangerous to infiltrate. “Zack-” he began to protest, but Reno cut in.

“No can do, Fair. I ain’t gonna risk getting caught because of a clumsy SOLDIER.”

“I’m a Second Class! I’ve been on stealth missions!” Zack’s voice was beginning to rise again.

“Tch. Like that matters. You know how many SOLDIERs are left, Zacky boy? If you disappear, then what? Then they think you abandoned too, and they kill you as soon as you step foot back in Shinra. Not to mention…” he tapped his fingers on the table. “Word is that you’re being promoted to First Class soon enough.”

Cloud looked questioningly at Zack, who rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh, right. I kinda forgot to tell you.” he said, guiltily. “Actually…I completely forgot about it myself. I was too focused on everything else.”

“Well…that’s great though, Zack.” Cloud smiled. “You earned it, you know?”

“Eh. I was excited about it at first. But…that was before Angeal disappeared.”

“Is that why you’re so persistent?” Reno asked. “With this whole ‘unveiling Shinra’ shit? Because of Hewley?”

“Of course.” he said quickly. “Angeal is like a brother to me. I...I need to find him before something happens to him. I’ve got a bad feeling about all of this, and I’m worried that he’s in some kind of trouble.”

“If he’s in trouble, it’s because he wants to be.” Reno stated blatantly. “He’s a strong willed First Class SOLDIER for fuck’s sake. Can’t make you bastards do anything you don’t wanna do. I know that first hand.” he winked at Zack, who just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“So you’re just gonna stroll into Nibelheim and dig around by yourself?”

“Nah. I’m taking blondie here with me.”

Cloud thought Zack was going to have a stroke.

“You’re not going to be _alone_ with Cloud!”

“He’s gotta come with.”

“Not gonna happen!”

“I need him there.”

“What happened to being Mr. Independent?!”

“I’ll get lonely, and it’s cold there.”

Cloud watched the two banter back and forth for a good five minutes before he finally realized what was happening. Reno was trying to get Zack to spill about their relationship. Though it was in a childish way.

“Why are you so protective over him anyways?” Reno had teased. “It’s not like you’re _together.”_

“We _are_ together!” Zack yelled, breathing heavily. His shoulders slumped as he too realized what had happened. “You’re an asshole.”

“I wasn’t gonna ask you straight out, and you’da never told me even if I had.”

“I think you just wanted to get me fired up before I admitted it.”

Reno’s hand clutched his chest. “You know me so well, Zacky boy.”

“You’re…a real piece of work.”

Reno shrugged. “I get bored following people around all day. This is the most fun I’ve had in months. Setting that aside…” he folded his hands together, letting them rest on the table, “I really am gonna go to the mansion alone. And I’ll tell you everything when I get back, capice?”

“Fine.” Zack grunted. “What do we do here, then?”

“You just…keep doin’ what you’re doin’. But keep your eyes and ears open.” Reno reached into the inner pocket of his coat, pulling out two pieces of paper. “These are the routes I want you to take when going back to Shinra. Don’t go together. I don’t want anybody getting any kind of suspicion. And you know…I’m not gonna be able to get to the mansion right away. It might take some time.”

Cloud and Zack both took the instructions that Reno had given them and got up from their chairs.

“I guess that’s more info than we had when we walked in here.” Zack mumbled, making his way to the door. “Thanks anyways, Reno. If I don’t get a chance to see you before you leave…be careful, alright?”

Reno grinned and stood from his chair. “Nothin’s gonna happen to me.”

Cloud followed Zack to the door, but Reno grabbed his arm. “What-”

“You go out the back door. Don’t want anyone to see you leaving together either.”

Cloud rolled his eyes, but turned around. “You really are precarious about everything.”

“Cloud.” Zack said lightly. The blonde looked over his shoulder. “Meet me back at my apartment, okay?”

Cloud smiled. “Sure, Zack.”

Reno lead Cloud to the back of the house, which was even dirtier than the kitchen. Cloud reached the door and began to open it, but he felt a hand gently rest on his arm. He turned slightly to face Reno.

“Zack’s a good guy.” he said, almost threateningly.

He knew what was coming now. Some kind of 'you hurt him, I hurt you' threat. “Yeah. I’m aware. And I know that you don’t trust me, but-”

“When I spoke to him before, he told me about the dreams you two share. We didn’t touch on them tonight, but I sorta wanted to talk to you alone about them anyways.” his grip tightened, causing Cloud to flinch. “I dug around on you, but I didn’t find anything odd. But if I do…I’ll cut off all of your fingers and force you to eat them while you bleed to death.”

Cloud snorted. He figured Reno was only nice to him earlier because he wasn’t sure of their his and Zack’s relationship, but now that he knew, he could be extra protective. “Message received.” he tried to jerk away, but Reno shoved him against the wall, using his entire body to pin the blonde.

“I mean it. The whole situation is fucked up, and you’re right in the center. Don’t think I didn’t notice that at about the same time you arrived at Shinra, Genesis disappeared. When you met Zack and told him about these dreams, Angeal disappeared. I’m gonna be watching you a lot, Blondie.”

Cloud tried to squirm out of Reno’s grip, but the red head was a lot stronger than he looked. “Watch all you want, I have nothing to hide.”

A small smile pulled at the corners of Reno’s mouth as he released his grip.

Without another word, Cloud opened the back door and shut it quietly behind him, pulling out the map to make his way home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So A little bit of excitement between our main boys. Sorry it took so long for them to start getting into it...I like the slow build romance :) So since that has happened, there will only be more from here on out! And a lot of fluff as well. I'll get to explaining Reno's involvement with Zack eventually, so just bare with me! I hope that the storyline isn't too confusing, but if it is, don't hesitate to comment and ask questions for verification! It will really help me to receive feedback :) Thanks so much for reading!!!!
> 
> Also, I post news about this fic on my blog!! www.zack-fairs-booty.tumblr. com !! It would be cool if you could follow me and help get the word out :)
> 
> *This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Final Fantasy world, which is trademarked by Square Enix. Unfortunately, I do not claim any ownership over these characters. I do not profit financially from this work.

**Author's Note:**

> **This was was originally posted under my old username "floppyfro" under the same title. Due to my idiocy and lack of direction, I accidentally orphaned the work. Therefore, this is a repost of my own work, and not plagiarism. Sorry for being a weenie ;-;


End file.
